


我的过去，与你的将来

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 一个关于「如果薰前女友突然出现的话会发生什么」的故事（也就想看心医生吃醋）标题 cr @Kendra_小K
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

一朵云也没有的天空，阳光额外刺眼的大晴天，她仰起头，躲在墨镜后的双眼眯起，望向建筑上的几个大字。

「横滨港综合医院」。

踩着高跟鞋“嗒、嗒、嗒”地穿梭在熙攘的医院大厅，不时有人忍不住回头望她一眼，或许是墨镜的关系，又或是她的长相看着有点面熟，却想不起来哪里见过。

她在柜台办好通行证后，按照柜台人员给予的方向以及告示牌上的指示，往消化外科室的方向走去。

走了约二十分钟，还不见消化外科室的正门，她有点急了。

她站在一幅挂着医院里各个部门单位告示牌的墙壁前，仔细再看了一遍。

此时，眼角的余光不经意间瞥见一穿着白袍的高挑身影路过。

“不好意思！” 她急忙叫住了对方，深怕对方一下子走远。

“是？” 那人停下脚步，疑惑的眼神看向她。

眼前这位样子看起来年纪尚轻的小伙子，应该是刚毕业不久的医生，却意外地让人感觉沉稳。

“请问消化外科室该怎么走？” 她问。

“啊~ 我是消化外科的。” 他勾了勾嘴角，抬起右手指了指挂在胸前的名牌，上面写着「消化科 外科医 结城凉」。接着说：“我正要往那里去，不介意的话一起走？”

“那么麻烦你了，谢谢。”

两人并肩默默地走了一段路，结城医生不时偷偷地朝这位女士瞥了几眼。

对方一身裁剪简介合身的套装，裤脚长度配合高跟鞋的高度，散发出与众不同的气场。

结城医生也注意到与这位女士走在一起，经过的人都忍不住侧目。

平时结城医生不是话多的人，但这时有一股直觉推动着他，让他决定打破沉默。

“请问，您是要找消化科的哪位？” 结城医生有意无意的语气问道，希望自己听起来不会太过刺探性。

“我是来找梶山薰医生的。” 她转过头对他微笑回答。

一听见梶山医生的名字，结城医生不自觉地放缓了脚步。

“怎么了？” 她也随着他的脚步渐渐停下。

结城医生不好意思地轻笑一声。“原来您找梶山医生。”他转身往指了指另一个方向：“那我们得往这边走了。”

她没追问，只是默默地跟着结城医生转了个方向前行。

他们继续走着，又是一阵缄默，只有高跟鞋和平底鞋与地面触碰的声音。

“医生你和梶山医生认识很久了？” 她突然开口，让处于半放空状态的结城医生吓了一跳。

“啊？啊，唔，研修结束到现在前后大概四、五年。” 回过神来的结城医生回答，对方也只是点头回应。

“梶山医生一直都在这里工作吗？” 她接着问。

“不是，大概五年前从关东医大转职来这里的。”

对于这位女士的提问，结城医生不禁开始臆测对方来找梶山医生的目的。

该不会是某间私人医院前来挖角的猎头吧？这想法第一浮现在结城医生的脑海里。

像梶山医生这样经验丰富的外科医，会被高薪挖角到更大的医院是件常见的事。

之前其实也来过好几次来自大型医院的猎头，但所有的邀请，就算是开价再高，梶山医生通通拒绝了。

其实，如果要将梶山医生挖过去，开出的条件只需要包括恩田心医生就行了。

这么简单的方法都不懂，结城医生忍不住暗地里嘲笑这些猎头。

瞄了一眼走在身边的这位疑似猎头的女士，结城医生暗自祝她好运，即使待会儿她肯定是会碰一鼻子灰。

在前方转进另一条走廊，结城医生指了指通往二楼的楼梯，示意她跟上。

爬了短短的十几级楼梯后，两人站在肿瘤内科室的门前。

“肿瘤内科室？” 她疑惑地看着玻璃门上的字，再看向结城医生。

“周三和周五的午休时段，如果没紧急或特别事务的话，梶山医生通常都会在这。” 结城医生耐心地回答，嘴角看起来似笑非笑地。

结城医生的解释并没有消除她的疑问，反而产生了更多的问号。

面对她依旧困惑的表情，结城医生只是礼貌一笑，接着转身将玻璃门拉开。

科室里只有三人，第一眼看见的是坐在类似公用的桌子前和结城医生同期的夏树医生。

“唔？有什么事吗，结城医生？” 夏树医生站起身，一手拿起桌上吃空了的杯面往垃圾桶丢进。

肩碰肩地坐在一办公桌的另外两位医生，听见交谈声后一同转过身来。

“我来找梶山医生的。” 结城医生说。

“嗯？有什么事吗？” 梶山医生站起身，一对黑溜溜的双眼眨了几下。

“有位女士说想找你。”

结城医生说完，站在身后的那位女士绕过他的侧身走到梶山医生面前。

梶山薰全身僵住，双眼不自觉地瞪圆。

“好久不见。” 那人摘下墨镜，嘴角勾起微微的弧度，眼神像是说了一个只有她和眼前的薰医生所知道的秘密。

十几年没听见的声音此刻回趟在这个空间，薰医生再次眨了几下眼睛，想确认这不是幻觉。

接着是一阵寂然，仿佛连挂在墙上时钟秒针走动的声音都能听见。

坐在一旁的心医生见薰医生持续僵直地站着没有应声，只是楞楞地盯着对方看，她轻轻抓住了薰医生的手。

“薰医生？” 她轻唤，薰医生此刻才回过神来，转头看着她。她轻轻捏了一下薰医生的手掌：“没事吧？”

“没事。” 薰医生勉强地笑了笑，回握一下心医生的手，然后放开。她转回头看着站在她面前的女人。

正当她要开口说话，科室的大门“唰！”的一声被打开。

“我这里还有一些点心，谁要啊？” 光野医生边走边低着头看了眼手中的袋子。他抬起头：“看看现在这里有多少人，应该足够平分的。”

他边走向自己的办公座位，边环视着科室里的所有人，目光落到站在梶山医生面前的一陌生人时...

“啊！远-远野理纱？！” 光野医生惊呼，接着意识到自己突然的大叫，赶紧用手捂着了嘴。

夏树医生和结城医生互相交换了个疑惑的眼神，然后看向这位陌生女士。

心医生也是用同样的表情，转头望了一眼光野医生。

尴尬的三秒沉寂后，薰医生开口：“失陪一下。”

大伙儿还未反应过来，薰医生已经拉着那位女士匆匆走出了肿瘤内科室。

确认现在仅剩他们几人后，光野医生从座位走了出来。

“为什么远野理纱会出现在这里？！” 光野医生对着大伙儿小声呐喊：“梶山医生认识远野理纱？！”

“你又是怎么认识这位远野理纱？” 夏树医生不解地问道。

“你们都不知道远野理纱是谁吗？！” 对光野医生的提问，夏树医生和结城医生摇头。

光野医生的眼睛再睁大一些的话恐怕要掉出来了。

他转身面向心医生：“你也不知道？”

“我应该知道吗？” 心医生困惑地，换来光野医生无声的哀嚎。

“宝冢剧团的首席，后来到海外发展，扬名国际的日本女星，你们竟然都不知道？！”

“我对宝冢不怎么感兴趣。” 夏树医生嘀咕，结城医生点头附议。

“那你们总看电影吧？除了日本电影，远野理纱也演了好几部好莱坞大片，比如—”

心医生的大脑不自觉地隔掉周围的声音，只剩下光野医生的一句「梶山医生认识远野理纱？！」不时回响在耳边

回想刚才薰医生第一眼见到远野理纱的错愕表情，心医生的思绪开始莫名地扰乱与忐忑起来...

-

薰医生头也不回的拉着对方的手走到科室外，在沿着楼梯走到了一楼。

走了几步她顿了顿回头看，才意识到自己还抓住对方的手。

抬起头，发现对方在盯着自己看，薰医生躲开注视的同时也慌忙地松开了手。

薰医生头也不回地继续往前走，身后响起的高跟鞋踩在地上的声音就足以确定她有跟上来。

疾步走过一条条走廊，薰医生没有理会一路上旁人的侧目。

蓦地，薰医生在一扇门停了下来。

她将门打开，确定会议室里没人，才走了进去。

她自顾自地去开了一台空调，会议室里有些许昏暗，但她没将灯打开。

听见门关上的声音，薰医生没有多加理会，走到桌前拉开椅子坐了下来。

她靠进椅背，双手放在腿上，眼睛直盯着桌面。

鞋跟碰撞地面的声音在关上的空间听起来空洞，却又震耳欲聋。

椅子被拉出时滚轮发出的微微声响，接着是人坐下以及提包轻轻“嗒”一声被放下的声音。

薰医生依旧盯着撒上了阳光的桌面，一上本身的人影缓缓进入眼帘，淡淡地映在上面。

她合上眼深呼吸，双手紧握了一会儿后松开，然后缓缓将头抬起来。

微弱光线下也不减那双锐利的目光如此注视着自己，薰医生不禁倒抽一口气。

“被吓到了？” 远野理纱问道，慵懒的语气和眼神透着一丝丝戏谑。

薰医生的眉头更加紧蹙，面色越发阴沉。

而理纱像一只猫懒懒地靠进椅背，边将腿缓缓地抬起架在另一条腿上，歪着头看向薰医生。

又是一阵无声的对视。

薰医生用鼻子重重地叹气，有些不耐烦地：“你这是要等我开口问才解释？”

理纱脸色一片闲定，轻笑一声道：“解释什么？”

解释什么？十几年一点联系也没有，突然就这样出现在薰医生的工作场合，会是毫无理由的吗？

薰医生努力抑制在心头缓缓升起的一股怒火。

从薰医生严肃的脸色来看，理纱才隐约意识玩笑开不下去了：“还是一如既往的严肃啊，薰。”

多年后再次听见陌生又熟悉的声音说出这三个音节，薰医生感觉到心口揪了一下。

她深吸一口气，在心里默数三秒后缓缓吐气。

凝视着理纱的双眼，薰医生语气柔和地：“为什么在这？”

理纱调整好坐姿，微微扬起的嘴角没有了刚才的笑谑： “接了一部日本电影，下星期开拍。”

虽说多年不联系，但理纱作为当红的国际影星，过往所拍过的电影薰医生还是略知一二的。

所以理纱回国拍日本电影，肯定不是第一次，薰医生问的不是这个。

“为什么找我？” 不想陪对方兜圈子，薰医生这次简单明了地：“回国拍戏也不是第一次，这次为什么来找我？”

理纱不语，就这样迎视着薰医生的目光数秒；薰医生看见对方的眼里闪过一丝情绪，但她不知是什么。

理纱侧身从提包里抽出一本刊物，翻开贴上便利贴作标记的一页，“啪”一声放在桌面上。

薰医生疑惑地望了她一眼，伸手将刊物拉到面前看仔细。

“你是不是打算一辈子都不告诉我？” 没有了刚才玩味，理纱冰冷的语调透着一点怨气与失望。

薰医生错愕地抬头看理纱一眼，再低下头看着眼前的这本刊物。

她看见头戴保暖帽子，身穿手术服和白袍，脸色比平时苍白的，对着镜头微笑的自己。

五年前癌症复发初期还能继续担当外科医工作的她接受了免费刊物「NOT ALONE」的采访，希望借此能够鼓舞到一些与她一样有着相似经历的病友们。

而身在海外的理纱不知在怎样的情况下，看到了这篇采访。

“这篇报导的还是复发，我连你曾经患癌都不知道。” 理纱无奈地轻笑一声：“如果不是因为无意间看见这篇报导，你大概是一辈子也不会告诉我了，对吧？”

对理纱没由来的质问，薰医生只感到莫名其妙，甚至有点生气。这个消失多年，与自己毫无半点联系的人，突然这样出现不止，还责问自己为何没将病情告知。

凭什么？！

薰医生用力的合上那本刊物，抬眼怒瞪着对方。

她浑身隐隐发抖，搁在腿上的双手紧紧拴住。

眼角开始发热，她颤着声，冷冷地：“我为何要告诉你？”

一直努力控制着自己表情的理纱下意识微微瞪大了双眼，愕然的神情爬上了她的脸。

“我为什么...” 不理会眼眶的湿润，薰医生轻笑一声，继续道：“我为什么要把这事，告诉一个和自己分手十五年后就完全没任何联系的人？”

眼前理纱的脸孔逐渐模糊，薰医生感觉到泪水从眼角沿着脸颊慢慢滑落。

原以为十五年的时间会将这段感情冲淡，甚至遗忘；然而远野理纱的出现将薰医生封存已久的记忆强行打开，过往如猛兽一般向她扑来，让她措手不及。

///

当年的远野理纱，发型和现在一样——长到下巴的平短发。

然而薰医生第一眼见到的，是站在舞台，身穿华丽服装头戴着金色假发的理纱。

刚研修毕业没几年，工作已经开始繁忙的薰医生难得等到了休假日，却被一位同期的朋友叫去看东京一场宝塚歌舞剧。

对宝塚并不怎么感兴趣的薰医生看在朋友苦苦的哀求，加上票是赠送的情况下，便答应了朋友的邀请。

宝塚舞台上呈现华丽与梦幻的世界，抓住了在座所有人的目光，包括了薰医生的。

剧场结束，薰医生原以为能够直接搭上最后一班车回横滨，朋友却拉着她去参加了表演后的After Party。

薰医生这才得知朋友原来是主演男役是深交的好友，手上的票也是她送的，而且party也是她邀请她们来的。

“主演叫到了，不能不给面子不去吧？” 朋友嬉皮笑脸地说着，薰医生只是白了她一眼，嘴角却忍不住上扬。

After Party上提供了不少吃的以及喝的，刚刚在舞台上的剧员们此刻卸下了浓妆以及华丽的衣服，以平时的打扮聚在一起。

薰医生的朋友跟着她的男役好友不知道到哪儿闲聊去了，在这里薰医生谁也不认识，只能站黑暗的角落默默地喝着手上的一杯酒水。

她偶尔抬眼观察熙攘的人群间的相互交流，她也意识到自己此刻显得格格不入。

忽然，一只手抓住了她的手臂，吓得她差点把杯子里仅剩的酒水洒一地。

“原来你躲在这，我正到处找你呢！” 薰医生的朋友说：“来，给你介绍朋友认识。”

不管薰医生多次拒绝，对方还是拉着自己走到一群人面前，是今晚舞台上主要的几位演员。

薰医生简单的自我介绍后，就静静地站在朋友身边，听着她们聊些有的没的。

被问到意见时才简单应几句，不然绝对不会主动插话。

趁着她们聊的投入，薰医生又偷偷地退到了无人的角落。

正当她暗自喘口气时，一微沉的女声在她耳边响起：“你也一样诶？”

薰医生吓得手拿起捂在胸前，她转过身，一女人手拿着饮料，正饶有兴致地打量着她。

“抱歉，吓到你了。” 那人说，薰医生只是摇头。

那人看了薰医生最后一眼，视线重新放在前方热闹的人群，悠悠地：“看来你也不太喜欢这样的场合，对吧？”

薰医生眨了眨眼，凝视那人好看的侧脸，看得有点入神。

对方应该也是剧团的团员，眼前是卸下舞台装扮的她，薰医生努力回忆着刚才舞台上表演的角色哪个是她。

忽地，那人转头捕抓住薰医生的凝视，薰医生不自觉睁大了眼。

这回薰医生看清了对方的棱角分明的脸，那双带着几分犀利的明亮眸子现在带着丝丝笑意看着薰医生。

“好累，得回去补眠。” 说着她将手里的杯子塞到薰医生的手，迈开脚步正要走开时被人叫住。

“理纱！”

薰医生和那位叫理纱的人同时往声音的方向看去，那位主演男役和薰医生的朋友朝她们走去。

“这么快就走了？” 男役笑问。

“嗯，有点累。” 理纱礼貌地微笑道别后，便走开了。

待理纱的身影在她们眼前消失后，朋友问道：“诶，薰！你们互相认识了吗？”

薰医生尴尬地笑了笑，摇摇头。

“她是我们的首席娘役，远野理纱，非常优秀的一个人。” 男役说：“她对工作非常投入，只是待人有点冷漠，不太主动和人聊天。”

“唔...” 薰医生望着手里的两个玻璃杯的其中一个，若有所思的点点头。

时隔一星期后，薰医生又见到这位远野理纱。

在一下班到时间再次被朋友拉去聚会，抵达餐厅时才知道原来是和那晚剧场主演的其中几位一起用餐。

远野理纱也包括在内，而薰医生被安排坐在她旁边的位置。

整晚两人没怎么交流，薰医生只感觉坐在身边的是一座冰山。

直到聚餐结束，由于明天还得值班，薰医生准备先行告退。

走到餐厅出口，薰医生听见有人喊她。

薰医生还未反应过来，理纱已经站在她旁边。

“一起走吧？”

“诶？”

“不介意吧？我们住的酒店在附近而已。” 理纱指了指右边的方向。

薰医生回家的方向在左边...

结果薰医生还是送对方到酒店大门。

道别后薰医生正要转身离开时，理纱开口说：“来东京玩的话，可以找我。”

薰医生从理纱手上接过一张纸条，上面写着一串数字。

“回见，梶山薰医生。”

“诶？你怎么知道我名字？” 薰医生困惑地看着她。

理纱的嘴角浅浅上扬的弧度，让平常看起来冰冷的面孔回暖了一些。

然而她也只是对薰医生笑了笑，转身走进了酒店。

薰医生呆呆地站在门外，目送着理纱的背影，一股莫名的悸动窜上心头。

后来，薰医生去了几次东京；理纱也到过横滨好几回。

薰医生不确定俩人的关系的定义在哪里，直到半年后的某日，到横滨来找薰医生的理纱提出了一项她从未提过的要求。

“今晚睡你家，行吗？”

理纱说出这话时就像在说“今晚去哪儿吃饭”那样平常，薰医生却听得愣住。

那晚，薰医生也记不清是谁先主动吻谁的，亦或是两人同时主动凑近对方。

从朋友变成恋人后，有了更多恋人之间会有的举动之外，两人之间相处其实没多大的改变。

薰医生忙碌外科医工作，理纱没有共演彩排时也需要作练习。

不过，就算工作再忙，即使这异地恋需要花上比平常多的时间，她们依旧抽时间见面。

甚至有好几次，理纱在薰医生家过一晚，第二天一早就得回东京赶上彩排；薰医生也一样，有时会到东京理纱的住处过一晚，第二天再直接赶回关东医大。

虽然不住在同一个城市不能天天见面，但薰医生仍觉得很幸福。

两人感情一直很平静，没有太大的波澜。

来到交往的第四年，理纱随着剧团到美国共演三个月。

原本已经异地恋的两人，这回相隔着时差、长途电话，以及一片太平洋。

艰难地熬过三个月，理纱回到日本后继续在宝塚剧场演出。

工作越来越忙碌，时隔三星期两人终于见上了面，在薰医生的小小的公寓里疯狂的做爱直到体力不支。

棉被覆着两人赤裸的身躯，理纱坐起身，点燃了一根烟叼在嘴边，然后靠在床头。薰医生翻身，一手环上理纱的腰间，合上眼。

“那个... 薰...”

“嗯？” 她懒懒地应声，用脸蹭了蹭理纱腰间的肌肤。

理纱缓缓吐了一口云雾，声音有点哑哑的：“去美国公演的时候...”

“嗯？那时怎么了？” 她依旧合着眼。

“有家艺人经纪公司找上了我。”

薰医生睁开眼，身体挪开了一些，仰头看着理纱。

理纱没有看她，继续盯着前方，不紧不慢的语调说着：

“我要去美国发展了。” 

薰医生坐起身面向理纱，拨开遮住了她视线的散乱前发。

“下星期就得出发。” 理纱将烟碾灭在烟灰缸后，微微侧过头对上薰医生的视线。

愣了片刻的薰医生很快挂起笑容，看起来有点勉强：“恭喜你。”

她转身坐到床边，弯身捡起刚才随手扔在地上的T恤然后穿上。

“真是太好了，你的梦想终于可以实现了。”

近几年理纱好几次有意无意地提到想退出剧团进军影视业，这下她真的如愿以偿了。

薰医生这样想着，继续说：“之前的三个月就当作实习了异地恋，没问题的——”

“薰。” 理纱唤她的名字。

“什么时候的飞机？我得看看我的日程，如果刚好值班的话需要请同事和我换班，或直接请假也行—”

“薰。”

她噤声，头微微垂着，感觉眼睛开始发热。

“薰。” 理纱再次唤她。

薰医生缓缓转过身，嘴角硬生地上扬，眼睛弯弯地看着理纱。

“我可以等你哦。” 她的声音不自觉发颤：“无论多久都可以。”

“这样对你我都不公平。” 理纱冷淡地说，听起来像是在给薰医生说教多于安慰。

薰医生感觉如被判了死刑似的绝望。

她是知道，这恋情一开始就注定会有结束的一天。

然而她喜欢这种恋爱的感觉，即使被爱与付出的爱看似不成比例，她还是无可救药地深陷其中。

她预知这一天会到来，并不代表给自己的心上了麻醉剂。

她感觉到心口的隐隐刺痛开始沿着肋骨漫过全身，泪水从眼眶溢出然后滑落。

她和理纱之间的裂痕，大概在她到美国公演的那三月时就出现了吧，她们之间的感情不像其他人那样的热恋，异地使她们无法经常腻在一起，或许恋情的一开始，裂痕就已经存在了。

薰医生深吸一口气，外头透过窗照射进来的微弱的灯光，她那被映得亮亮的双眼凝视着理纱冷酷的眼睛。

“我明白了。” 她努力地挤出微笑：“那，祝你一路顺风。”

和理纱分手后，两人再也没有联系。

然而对方依旧不时出现在薰医生的生活里。

理纱在海外的事业可说是一帆风顺，电影接了一部又一部，各大奢侈品牌最喜欢的代言人。

杂志、广告牌、电影海报... 薰医生想多也躲不掉。

薰医生距离理纱最近的一次，在分手的三年后。

作为外科医，薰医生不断进修兼磨练自己的手术技术。偶然的机会下和同事们一起被派到美国纽约参加一项国际研讨会。

为期十二天的研讨会有两天的空挡，让医生们能自由行好好放松一下。

薰医生和同事们走在纽约的百老汇大街，经过百老汇剧院时，薰医生不由自主地放慢了脚步。

挂外剧院外的海报上是远野理纱精致的面孔。

“啊！那不是远野理纱吗？” 同事惊呼：“看来现在她就在里面表演啊！好想看啊！”

“远野理纱什么时候开始接舞台剧了？她不是拍电影的吗？” 另一个同事搭嘴问。

“远野理纱本来就是宝塚出身的嘛，接舞台剧并不稀奇啊！”

接下来的谈话在薰医生听起来就像远处传来的噪声，她没去注意，只是直直盯着眼前的海报。

“梶山医生？” 同事的呼唤把她从愣神中拉回现实。

她望了望海报上的理纱最后一眼，作为最后一次的告别。

两年后首次与病魔对抗的薰医生，在最脆弱的时刻并不是没有过想联络理纱的冲动。

她只是在远距离和近距离的两者间，选择了当时看起来最为保险，和自己朝暮相见的须藤进，而不是分手后再也没见过一面且身处海外的远藤理纱。

后来的复发，她连想都没想过对方，因为那个时候，她已经不需要她了。

///

薰医生原以为今生今世都不会再有任何面对面交集的可能，然而现在，十五年后，远野理纱和自己只隔着一张桌子的距离。

“一起吃个饭吧？”

“什么？” 理纱突然地转移话题，让刚刚不小心沉浸在回忆的薰医生一时反应不来。

“你什么时候有空？” 理纱掏出手机，边说：“啊，我的经纪人终于发现我不见了。”

“等等。” 现在是什么情况？

“我们交换联络方式吧，这样方便联系。” 理纱微笑着说。

“等等，理纱——”

“就算你不给我，我也能轻易搞到你联系方式的哦。”

那个戏谑的笑在理纱的脸上泛开：“毕竟我连你的工作地点都知道了，你不答应我的话，我就直接来这找你咯~”

“你—”

一阵敲门声打断了她们的谈话，她们同时朝门口方向望去。

门被打开，一人探出头来。

“薰医生？” 是心医生：“岸部さん的术前研讨会就要开始了，他们说联系不上你，所以我就去找你了。”

“啊，真抱歉。” 薰医生站起身，拿出放在胸前口袋的呼叫机：“我没注意到，真的很抱歉！”

薰医生将空调关上后，理纱也站了起来，随着薰医生走出了会议室。

“我等你联络。” 理纱向薰医生伸出右手，食指和中指夹着一张名片。

薰医生无奈地接过名片。

理纱凝视着薰医生片刻，忽地她走前将她揽入了怀里。

薰医生僵住，双手保持放在两边，没有一点要抬起回抱住对方的意思。

“见到你，真好。” 理纱在她耳边悄声地说，呼出的空气喷在她的耳际，痒痒的。

松开薰医生，理纱给她一个微笑后，转过身沿着走廊走去。

薰医生看着她的背影越行越远，与回忆中第一次送理纱回酒店的那一幕重叠，一股强烈的似曾相识感涌上心头。

-

术前研讨会时心医生不时忍不住偷瞄坐在隔壁的薰医生。

薰医生看起来和平常没什么两样，至少在其他人的眼里看起来是这样的。

她专心聆听的表情，眉头有时会蹙起，和其他医生交换意见的时候自信的模样，这一切一切，一直都让心医生很心动。

然而心医生留意到，有好几次薰医生眼神放空，但每次都只是数秒，很快从愣神中恢复过来。

原本说好要一起下班的，薰医生却让心医生先回了。

“我想留下准备一下明天的手术。” 薰医生给心医生一个安心的微笑：“不会待太晚。”

此刻心医生靠坐在单人沙发上，不是抬眼看挂在墙上的时钟。

接近10时05分，心医生才听见了开门声。

她快速站起身去打开隔着走廊与厅房的门。

“欢迎回来。”

“嗯，我回来了。心怎么还没睡？” 薰医生边说边脱下外套。

“吃过晚饭了吗？” 心医生关切地问。

薰医生把提包和外套挂好时，手悬在半空僵住了片刻。

她转身面向心医生，不好意思的：“啊，忘了吃。”

“你真是...” 心医生有点恼怒地看着她。

如果是平时的话，心医生自然会以为薰医生是因为为手术作准备而忙到忘了吃饭，但今天，任由薰医生怎么假装和平常一样，那位叫远野理纱的人的出现终究是影响了她。

薰医生也许可以瞒过大部分人，但瞒不过心医生。

“没关系，我不饿。” 薰医生说着，环视了一下四周然后问：“涟君呢？睡了？”

“公公接涟去他那儿过一夜，说是好久没见。反正明天是周末，我就让他去了。”

“这样啊...” 薰医生点点头：“那我先去洗个澡，心你先睡吧。”

薰医生脸上挂着好看的笑，但心医生看到了她眼中的阴影，察觉出她微笑中的脆弱。

心医生也没说什么。

没按薰医生说的做，她继续待在厅房漫不经心地翻阅手上的杂志，一边等薰医生。

“嗯？心？还没去睡吗？” 薰医生用毛巾边擦着头发边走进厅房。

心医生笑笑然后摇头：“我还不困。”

“这样啊，那我先去睡了。”

薰医生微笑留下一句晚安，转身就走出厅房然后进入卧室，留下一脸困惑的心医生。

她其实没有要盘问薰医生的意思，只是想等她洗好了才一起回房，仅此而已。

薰医生现在大概是想要一点私人空间吧。心医生想着，不自觉叹了口气。

她决定在厅房多待一会儿，查了一下工作邮件和阅览一些新到手的资料。

不到半小时，倦意开始袭来，心医生打了个哈欠。

走入主卧，床两边的台灯还亮着，能清楚看见薰医生的睡颜。

心医生关了灯，轻手轻脚地爬上了床躺下。

她转了转身往床里侧躺着，盯着薰医生背对自己的背影，眼睛适应了周围的黑暗，隐约看见睡衣下肩胛骨的弧度。

看着看着，心医生觉得头沉沉的，眼皮不自主地合上。

当她快要入眠时，突然感觉到什么东西扑进了怀里。

她猛地睁开眼，低头只见一头毛绒绒的头发，胸前的衣物被一双手紧紧的揪住。

“薰？怎么了？” 心医生艰难地抽出被薰医生压住的左手，伸到了背后然后抱住。

薰医生不语，脸持续埋在心医生的胸前。

“怎么了？嗯？” 她唤着，右手抚在薰医生的额头将前发往后顺了顺，手滑过她的左耳停下，拇指和食指轻轻摩挲着耳垂。

怀里的人颤栗了一下，胸前的衣物被扯得更用力了一些。

感觉到薰医生的头微微仰起的瞬间，一双微凉的唇瓣在颈部的肌肤吻着。

“... 薰？” 心医生努力抑制身体起的自然反应，她往后退了一下，想看薰医生的脸。

然而薰医生大力地扯住她胸前的T恤把她拉了回来，深深地吻上她的唇再顺着下巴一路啃咬舔舐到颈部和锁骨地带。

“薰，等等—”

薰医生没听见似的，一路顺着下巴啃咬舔舐到颈部和锁骨地带。

“薰—”

“求你了！”

薰医生低声的回应打断了她，亲吻也停了下来，鼻息轻轻扑打在她的颈间。

须臾，薰医生缓缓抬起头，湿漉漉的双眼对上心医生困惑的眼神。

“求求你... 今晚... 可不可以抱我？”

那声音带着泪，是心医生在薰医生那从没听到过的，近乎绝望般的渴求。在黑暗中闪着泪光的那双眼睛夹杂着委屈，直直地凝视着自己。

“当然可以。” 虽然对眼前这样的薰医生依旧有点困惑，但心医生轻叹一口气，脸上露出浅浅的微笑。她用拇指抹掉薰医生眼角掉出来的泪，手抚在脸颊轻轻摩挲。她细声低语：“我什么都愿意为你做。”

心医生轻托住薰医生的下颚，指腹那儿摩挲了一圈，便深深地吻了下去，试图用这个吻去抚平薰医生心中的不安与委屈。

揪在胸前衣物的双手缠上了心医生的后颈和后脑紧紧揽住，加深了这个吻。

双唇摩擦的吮吸声忽然发出了小声的啜泣，心医生感觉到舌尖咸咸的。

“没事的。” 心医生离开薰医生唇柔声说，轻轻吻上她的额头、眼眉、鼻翼，再吻上那双嘴唇。她稍微往后退了一些，眼神坚定却不是温柔地凝视着薰医生：“我在这。”

薰医生含着泪光的眼睛定定地看着心医生，紧张与不安慢慢消退，微颤的双唇缓缓地勾起好看的弧度。

“谢谢你。” 她颤着声音说。

心医生怜悯地抚摸薰医生的脸颊和唇，接着将自己的唇又覆了上去。

绕在脖子和后脑勺的双手倏地加大了力度，顺着薰医生往后仰躺的动作一翻，还没反应过来的心医生整个人俯在了对方的身上。

这个动作使她们不得不中断了吻，彼此间的距离仅是一丝发根的宽度，热乎的鼻息不时扑面而来。

“お願い...”

手指指腹在她后颈发梢摩挲像是在催促着，从薰医生口里发出轻声的恳求让她胸口又是一紧地隐隐作痛。

她柔软地望着薰医生半响，凑近吻了上去，认真而虔诚地；后者像在溺死边缘抓住了根救命稻草，用力地回吻过去，饥渴难耐地。

唇与舌忙着纠缠在一起的同时，两人的手也不忘为对方褪掉上半身的衣物。

光滑的肌肤触碰的瞬间，心医生的唇离开了薰医生的，沿着她的下巴一路落下细碎的舔吻到锁骨凹陷处流连片刻，

继续往下吻在她胸口前，用脸蹭过那里的挺立的两点，然后含住了其中一个。

“嗯——！” 胸前突然袭来的刺激使她一阵颤栗，薰医生发出了一声轻柔的呻吟，随即把心医生拉得更贴近自己。

心医生每个爱抚的动作都很轻，就好像薰医生是一件易碎品那样，深怕一个不小心弄碎。

嘴唇在两点之间舔弄了好一阵，才恋恋不舍地从胸部离开。她慢慢往下开始亲吻到小腹，腾出来的双手勾住薰医生睡裤裤头往下褪时一并将内裤给扯了下来。

薰医生蹬了蹬双腿把裤子和内裤都弄掉，缠住了心医生的腰间。心医生将身子重新俯了上去，薰医生双手捧住她的脸急切地拉向自己，然后啃咬般地吻住她的唇。

薰医生的双手松开心医生的脸，绕到后面攀住了她的背；心医生边迎合着那炽热的唇，双手边将自己下半身的遮物给褪剩下内裤。

吻得喘不过气来，薰医生仰起了头大口呼吸，心医生迅速地朝那诱人的脖子开始舔舐、啃咬地吻着。

心医生微微弯曲的右腿膝盖有意无意地蹭到了薰医生两腿间湿热的那里，引起后者一阵轻微的痉挛。

“嗯...嗯嗯...” 她的喘息正逐渐变得急促。

心医生在脖颈的一块肌肤上用力吮吸最后一下，直到泛开淡红色的痕迹后，吻着薰医生的身子再次往下面缓缓移动。

她在她大腿内侧的软肉上反复地舔吻，也留下了无数个泛红的印记，感觉到薰医生双腿不受控制地夹紧她的肩，她才将舌头伸进了她体内。

“嗯——唔——！”

一阵呜咽脱口而出，薰医生不自觉地弓起了身体，但被两只手压了下去。心医生的舌尖不停的舔舐爱抚着肿胀的哪里，薰医生的两只脚跟用力地顶在她的背部。

原本抓住心医生头发的双手一只紧紧攫住了床单，另一只手臂则放在嘴上咬着不让自己发出声。心医生从腿间起身，再次爬上薰医生的身体。她拿开薰医生咬住的手臂，让嘴唇和嘴唇贴在一起。

她的右手慢慢往下滑到了敏感地带，指腹轻轻挑取了一些爱液开始描画，接着缓缓进入。

“啊啊...啊...” 薰医生别过脸，张口用力喘息着，舒适而温和的快感令她有些意识模糊。

她的双手慌乱地攀上心医生的肩死死抓住，抑制不住的喘息声越发清晰地钻入了心医生的耳里。

手指在甬道里不停地摩擦着内壁，嘴唇在脖颈、耳际、下颚亲吻着。

“啊...啊... 心——！”

心医生的手指不停歇地揉弄着那里，嘴唇此刻含住了胸前敏感的蕾尖，在舌头打着圈不停的厮磨下变得更硬挺。各种刺激让薰医生有些负荷不了地轻唤对方。

心医生松开了口，侧脸贴着薰医生的脸，然后深入第二根手指，有力的抽动着；拇指在外继续来回摩擦着那一点。

唇舌游向薰医生一侧的耳朵轻咬了一下，接着用舌头舔着被咬的印记。

“嗯.. ——” 薰医生不自觉地加快了腰部摆动的速度，下面的水声越来越大。身体承接着一波又一波的挑逗，就快抵达颠覆的瞬间...

“我爱你，薰。” 心医生温柔的告白在薰医生的耳边响起，体内的手指精准的压住了敏感点，外侧的拇指指腹没有停下动作。

“嗯——... 啊——！”

快感像涨潮的海水漫过全身，她颤抖了起来，弓起身攀上心医生的肩紧紧抱住。

待喘息渐渐平复，薰医生无力地重新倒回床上，没察觉湿润的眼睛滑出了眼泪落到发里。

心医生伸手去摸眼角的泪渍，接着重新侧躺下来，薰医生靠进她的肩窝，手紧紧抱住了腰。

薰医生抬起头去吻她的唇；一个漫长、温柔、充满感激的吻。

“我也爱你。”

唇分时薰医生对她低语。心医生微笑，接着把想起身垮在自己身上的薰医生轻轻按回在床上。

薰医生有些散涣的眼神疑惑地看着自己，心医生在她额头轻轻一吻。“今晚就这样睡吧。”

高潮后的余韵让薰医生依旧感到瘫软无力，她安心地合上了眼，依偎在心医生的怀里，耳边贴着胸口的心跳声让她很快入睡。

单手整了整棉被，才重新抱住怀里人，听着薰医生均匀的呼吸声，心医生此刻比任何时候还要清醒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个“薰医生前女友”的想法而炸开的脑洞，现在努力填坑QAQ
> 
> 本文时间线设定在正剧的三年后，不过如果要拿来作失忆梗的后续来看也不是不可以hhhh
> 
> ps: 本章心医生戏份略少


	2. Chapter 2

不清楚昨晚盯着天花板多久了才入睡，此刻依旧处于困意中的心医生却被从手臂传来的隐隐触感渐渐弄醒。

她些许不满地低哼了一声，艰难地睁开眼睛然后眨了几下，失焦的视线逐渐清晰了起来。

进入视野的是薰医生侧卧着面向自己，清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在她身上，看起来分外柔软。

她右手撑着脸，左手的手指在心医生轻搭在她腰间的右手臂上来回星星点点，像是在琴键上弹奏无声的一曲。

“早安。” 薰医生轻声地说。手指在手臂肌肤轻抚的动作，沿着肩头攀上了心医生的右脸颊，将一撮发丝别到耳后接着慢慢地缠进了发间。

“早-早安...” 她颤声回应，一阵过电般的酥麻感从头皮开始泄流，让她不自觉地合上眼，舒服地叹了一声。

薰医生的手重新回到心医生的手臂，用手背轻轻拂过时，她低语：“抱歉啊...”

心医生睁开眼，与薰医生歉意的眼神对视两秒，后者便垂下了眼躲开心医生的凝视。

“我昨天那么奇怪，吓到你了吧？” 她继续细声说着，眼睛依旧不肯看向心医生，只是专心的盯着自己在对方手臂上轻抚的手。

“那个，昨天——” 心医生挪动了一下身子，正要接话时薰医生的手从手臂滑到了腰侧，让她倒吸了一口气。

“真的很对不起。” 说着薰医生倾身凑近，从心医生的肩头沿着锁骨、脖颈、下颌开始一点一点地吻着，来到柔软的双唇时毫不犹豫地深深吻了上去。

“嗯...” 心医生不由自主地去回应薰医生的热吻，平稳的呼吸变得急促。

放在腰侧的那只左手再次爬了上来抚在心医生的后颈，薰医生含住了她的下唇再换上唇，反复地舔舐着。舌头窜进卷住了心医生的，纠缠了一阵后便搅动着口腔里的每一处。

“对不起啊。” 薰医生在吻的间隙低声重复那句道歉，接着说：“昨天被心拥抱就这样睡了，心应该很难受吧。”

双唇纠缠了一会儿，薰医生暂且放过那里，往下将头埋进了心医生的颈间。

心医生微张着嘴，用力地吸取着氧气。经过这一阵热吻，刚起床的睡意全无，一波快感贯穿脑门使她浑身发软。

“薰... 等等...” 心医生无力地推了推薰医生的腰，身子稍稍往后挪。然而只感受到放在后颈的手用力地将自己固定住，在颈间的嘴唇持续不断地舔舐和啃咬那里的每一寸肌肤。

“昨天...” 心医生因发音困难而说得断断续续：“你说昨天—”

话又被薰医生的唇硬生堵上，这次薰医生整个身子俯了上来。

“让你担心了，真对不起。” 薰医生边吻边说着：“昨天的事我会好好和心解释的。”

因为她们之间承诺过，如果心里所有的有什么不安与不解的事，可以毫无保留的向对方倾诉，不要埋在心里独自承受。

心医生中断了吻，说：“如果太勉强的话，不解释也不要紧的。”

两人近距离互相凝视着，唇若即若离；心医生安抚眼神带着一丝丝忧虑，薰医生的眼里起了一层雾。

“我想解释。” 薰医生颤声说，对心医生露出浅浅的微笑：“但不是现在。”

她深深地吻了一下后离开，额头贴着心医生的。

“昨晚真是难为心了。” 薰医生低沉、有些嘶哑的声音在心医生的耳边响起。她侧过头贴住了心医生的左脸，炽热的呼吸喷在她的耳际。

昨晚心医生确定薰医生完全熟睡后，才轻手轻脚地下床。

已经泛滥成灾的下面让她行走时有些艰难，双腿移动时不时感觉到下面从内裤溢出来的粘腻。

虽然还在为白天所发生的事感到不解和担心，但和薰医生抱在一起的时候身体难免会有这样的自然反应。

轻轻拉开抽屉随手拿了件干净的内裤，心医生走出卧室转进浴室。

脱掉内裤后走进淋浴间，打开花洒喷头，冷水打在赤裸的身上，让身上的火苗熄灭得差不多后才关上水。擦干后的身子接触到空气开始起鸡皮疙瘩，她匆匆穿好干净内裤，裹着浴巾走回卧室。

在犹豫要重新穿上睡衣还是直接这样睡回去时，床上的薰医生发出一小声的“唔”，手在心医生原本躺在的位子摸索着。

心医生随意把浴巾挂一边，然后钻到床上去，趁薰医生醒过来之前小心翼翼地将她拥入怀里。

“唔... 好凉。” 依偎在怀里的薰医生小声咕哝了一句。心医生一惊，反应过来时薰医生已沉沉地睡了过去。

原以为薰医生只在梦呓，没想到对方是醒着的。

“我知道的哦~” 薰医生在心医生的肩头和锁骨间来回零星地吻着：“现在... 让我来好好爱心。”

诱惑的语气与落下的吻犹如催化剂，燃起心医生身上的欲火，一发不可收拾。

薰医生往下来到了心医生的胸前，用双唇轻轻扯住了左胸的顶端。

“嗯啊——” 她呻吟出声，身子不自觉地弓起，被薰医生轻轻地压回下去。

舌头舔舐着的同时，另一只也不忘爱抚她的右胸，两边的乳尖在摩擦与揉弄下变得越来越硬挺。

她双手伸到薰医生的颈后紧紧揽住，手指伸进了短发里，抑制不住的呻吟与喘息回荡在卧室里。

薰医生微微撑起身，右手慢慢从胸前往下滑，短短指甲轻轻地划过，感受着心医生骤然紧绷的肌肤。

心医生喉咙里发出一声呜咽，双手捧着薰医生的脸拉向自己。重重吻上的瞬间，她的手伸进了她的内裤里。

“啊——” 心医生别过头中断了吻，身体不自觉地弹起一下，快感如电蛇般窜遍全身。

“腰抬起来。” 薰医生在她耳边低语。她屈起双腿，腰抬起时薰医生迅速地将内裤给褪去。

“继续咯？” 薰医生说完又吻住了对方的唇，手回到下面濡湿的地带，在指腹唇瓣处画圈。

突如其来的刺激让心医生闷哼了一声，嘴一微张便感觉到薰医生温热的舌头窜了进来。

“嗯——！唔——！” 心医生的喘息越来越强烈，鼻间发出一阵呻吟，下腰的动作随着薰医生手指的动作而加速。

薰医生离开了她的唇，去吮吻她耳垂下附近的敏感部位，让她浑身颤抖得更厉害了。

“薰... 薰——！” 心医生发出难受的低吟唤着对方，她腰部难耐地蠕动着，薰医生的手只在外摩挲揉弄。

手指在那里按压了几下后，薰医生的手离开了那里。

快感忽地被中断，心医生正痛苦地呻吟的当儿，薰医生从她身上爬了下去到两腿间，含住了柔软那里。舌尖在外舔舐着那里的敏感点时，薰医生将两只手指滑入张开的入口，很快地被里面的内壁紧紧包裹住。

“嗯嗯...——！啊——！”

心医生身体僵直着，被快感贯穿时发出断断续续的呻吟。

薰医生的唇舌还在舔弄着外部的敏感点，手指有节奏着在里面来回摩擦。

“...嗯... 啊... 啊...... 薰...” 心医生身体动作越来越快，体内流出的耻液混着荷尔蒙的气息越来越浓。

薰医生抬眼望着被快感充斥着的心医生，舌头和手部没有停下动作。

“嗯嗯...——！”

薰医生就这样盯着看心医生高潮的瞬间，看着对方身体抽动和收缩，从牙关泄出来的呻吟在耳边回响。

几秒钟后心医生平复了凌乱而急促的呼吸，薰医生抽出了手指。

薰医生重新攀回自己躺着的位置，正要转身伸手去抽放在床头的纸巾来擦脸和手。

“过来...” 听见心医生发出的低语，薰医生的手悬在半空，整个人被心医生给拉了过去。

两人侧卧面对面，不在意对方唇上还沾着自己体内的爱液，心医生直接吻了上去。

唇与舌仿佛没有明天那样缠绵，直到大脑氧气不足才不舍地分开。

心医生在薰医生的额头轻轻落下最后一吻，手指伸进那里的短发往后顺了一下。薰医生舒服地阖上眼低吟一声。

忽地，对方肚子传出一阵咕噜音。

薰医生猛地睁开双眼，脸颊唰的一下涨红。昨晚没吃晚餐，加上激烈运动，空空的胃开始抗议了。

这么多个小时没进食还能气不喘地作如此激烈的运动，心医生不禁暗暗佩服。

瞧见眼前人恼羞的可爱的模样，心医生忍不住扑哧一笑，接着问：“呐，待会儿早餐想吃什么？”

-

没人再提起远野理纱突然造访梶山薰的事，就像从来没发生过那样。

薰医生也还未正式和心医生解释自己和远野理纱的关系。见对方不主动提起，心医生也没特意说什么。

就这样，两人平静的度过了一周。

周五下班时间，心医生因为有些收尾的工作需要处理所以耽误了下班时间。

薰医生「那么 我先去停车场咯」

完成最后的工作，正在收拾准备下班的当儿心医生看了一下薰医生最后一次发来的短讯，嘴角不禁上扬。

“我先走了。大家辛苦了。”

光野医生和夏树医生同时抬起头想回应时，心医生已经不见踪影。

两位肿瘤内科医互相对视。光野医生开口：“好快。”

“大概是等不及和梶山医生一起回家吧。” 夏树医生忍不住揶揄了一番。

“真好啊...” 光野医生感叹。

每星期两次，和薰医生下班时途中在附近的超市买准备晚餐的食材，再一起回家；已经是两人同居以来的日常。然而每一次心医生仍然抱着非常期待的心情来进行这个再也普通不过的日常。

踏着轻快的脚步，心医生很快走到了停车场的外围。她张望了一会儿，一眼看见了薰医生的车。以及靠着车身的薰医生。

心医生站在薰医生看不见的位置，不知道有人正在凝视着自己。心医生嘴角再次不受控制地微微上扬。

她迈出右腿正要朝薰医生走去，一个不知道从哪里冒出来的人走到了薰医生面前。

心医生停在原来的位置，远远观察着。薰医生站直了身子，那人将一束花交给了她。

超大的一束红色玫瑰，比心医生之前送给薰医生作为贺她痊愈的那一束花还要大。

薰医生一脸狐疑地接过花束。此刻心医生面上挂着与薰医生一样的表情。

从那人的打扮来看是一名医生，好像是消化外科的那位新来的外科医。叫什么来着？心医生一时想不起。

只见那人说了几句话，薰医生的眉头蹙得更紧了。两人互相微微欠身，那人走开了，心医生才开始朝薰医生那儿走去。

薰医生还未注意到心医生，她左手有些困难地捧住花束，右手伸进口袋掏出了手机。她眉头依旧深锁，将手机放在耳边，开始在车子旁来回踱步。

距离越来越短，薰医生讲话的声音也逐渐清晰地传到心医生的耳内。

“这是什么意思？” 薰医生恼火地朝电话另一端的人低吼。心医生很少见到她这样生气的一面。

薰医生耸着右肩夹住手机，腾出手打开了后座车门，将那束话扔了进去。她左手去拿夹在肩膀与耳朵间的手机放到左耳上，右手放在敞开的车门。

“你送花就为了让我联络你？！” 她用力的关上车门，伸手去开驾驶座的。

心医生走到副驾的位置时，薰医生才注意到了她。心医生不语，只是默默地站在那里，一脸担心的望着她。

薰医生烦躁地将前发往后撩，重重地叹了口气接着说：“总之，拜托你别再送了，你这样让我很困扰。”说完便挂断了电话。

什么也没说，薰医生直接钻进车里，用力的关上门后头重重地靠在驾驶盘上。心医生也随后坐进了车内。

关上车门后，封闭空间里独有的寂静索绕在空气中。

薰医生肩膀小幅度缓慢地耸动，心医生能听见她深呼吸的声音。她将身子微微倾斜，伸出的手轻握住薰医生的左手腕，另一只手抚上她的背轻轻摩挲着。

她扭头望了望躺在后座的那一束花。

刚才薰医生那么用力一甩，那束鲜红色的玫瑰已经稍微走了型，有点七扭八歪的，几片花瓣掉了出来。一张卡插在花朵间，署名写着「远野理纱」。犹如一把刀插在一颗心上，被摧残后淌着血...

不知过了多久，薰医生呼出最后一口吐气，接着将头抬了起来。

“没事吧？” 心医生关切地问，手没有停止抚摩着。

薰医生转头看向心医生，她的脸微微地泛红。

“嗯，没事。” 她勉强的笑了笑，说：“回家吧。”

心医生收回了手然后坐好，系上安全带时薰医生发动了车子。

一路上两人都默然不语。

-

回到家，玫瑰花束随意地放在了茶几上后，薰医生若无其事地去忙准备晚餐。

涟看到便问了一句，薰医生只是笑笑说有人送，涟也没再追问。

一家三口像平常那样一起用晚餐，涟这时候会把学校有趣的事说给两位妈妈听。

晚餐后，薰医生趁着涟和心医生收拾的时候先去冲澡了。

正在将洗好的碗擦干的涟忍不住：“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“薰医生她... 没事吧？”

弯着腰擦桌子的心医生顿了几秒，接着两三下将整个桌面擦干净后，走到了洗碗槽前。

“怎么这么问呢？” 心医生把抹布放在水下洗净。

“那个，薰医生今晚看起来有点怪怪的。” 涟皱着眉头。

心医生讲抹布拧干放好，转身面向涟。“只是有点累，别担心。”

涟直直盯住心医生数秒，然后点点头。

浴室门打开的声音使两人不约而同地对视了一眼。

“你先去洗吧。你还要作业要写，不是？” 心医生拿过涟手上的抹布。

“是、是。”

面对什么时候都这么操心的妈妈，涟也只是笑笑应声好。

自从薰医生搬进来和他们一同住后，涟发现这个家好像开始安稳了起来，妈妈也是。而他自己，也尽量做好孩子的本分，不再像之前那样任性调皮了。（虽然偶尔还是会犯一下，毕竟还是小学生）

涟洗完澡，和两位母亲道晚安后便把自己关在房间里写作业了。自从买了书桌后，涟很多时候都是在房间写作业，很少在厅房写了。

待心医生洗完澡出来走到厅房时，看见薰医生坐在沙发盯着放在茶几上的那束玫瑰发愣。

她忽地站了起来，转身时才发现心医生正在观察着自己。

“啊，心。你洗好了？” 她边说边走到了厨房，心医生也跟了上去。她打开冰箱，接着问：“难得明天休息，心想喝点什么吗？啤酒？红酒？”

“嗯？啊... 红酒？” 薰医生突然的问话让心医生一时没反应过来，支吾了一会儿。

薰医生打开放红酒的橱柜拿出红酒，再拿出两个高脚杯洗了洗。

“能不能帮我开一下？” 薰医生微笑地指了指放在料理台上的红酒。“我去收拾收拾。”

“没问题。” 说完她去拿开瓶器。靠着料理台开酒瓶的同时，目光不时跟随者薰医生的身影。

“明天得拿去回收...” 听见薰医生拿起那束话时自言自语。

薰医生将茶几上的那束花移放到餐桌上，用纸巾随意地擦了擦茶几表面。

心医生一直在注视着对方，没察觉自己停下了手的动作。

直到薰医生走到料理台前，对她笑着：“还没开好吗？”

“诶？” 心医生低头看了一眼酒瓶，软塞上插着开瓶器。她慌张地：“啊！对不起！对不起！我这就弄。”

薰医生勾了勾嘴角，拿着两个高脚杯放在茶几上，心医生将酒瓶给打开后匆匆走了过去。

“我来吧。” 薰医生接过心医生手上的红酒，往杯子里倒出酒水。“心想吃什么吗？还是只想喝酒？”

“酒就好了。”

薰医生将倒了半杯红酒的酒杯先给了心医生，接着才倒自己的。心医生拿着酒杯，一脸不安地看向薰医生。

薰医生拿着自己的酒坐到了长沙发的另一端，与心医生之间隔着一个人的距离。

她喝了口酒，目光回避着心医生。看着手中杯子里的红色液体，她轻声说道：“是时候和心解释一下了呢。”

心医生微微侧过身面向对方，依旧没有喝手中的红酒。

“不过今天应该很显而易见了吧？” 薰医生抬起头，黑溜溜的眼睛和心医生对视了一下，又低回下去。她尴尬地笑了一声。“这么大的一束红色玫瑰，大概谁也能猜到。”

“远野理纱さん她...” 心医生咽了咽口水，低声地说：“她曾是薰的恋人？”

薰医生抿着双唇郑重地点了点头，没有看向心医生。她将杯里的酒饮尽，倾身去拿酒瓶再把杯子给倒满。

“十五年了哦。” 她灌了口酒。“十五年没见的人突然就这样...” 她含糊地挥了挥左手。

心医生往薰医生那里挪近了一些，想碰碰她。但薰医生只是一仰头又将杯中的酒一口饮尽，伸手就要去拿酒瓶时被心医生抓住了手腕。

“你喝太快了。” 心医生皱着眉头，眼前的薰医生如此急切想灌醉自己，是她从没见过的样子。

“抱歉...” 薰医生哽住。高脚杯放到桌面上后，她微微弓着身子，手肘放在膝盖，双掌捂着脸。

心医生也将一口也没喝的酒放到茶几上，身子又往薰医生那里挪近一些。

“对不起。” 被手掌捂住的嘴发出的声音闷闷的。薰医生用力吸了口气，用手抹掉脸上不知何时流下的泪水。

沉默半响，薰医生向心医生说明了过去和远野理纱相识、交往到分手的经过。

她微微偏过头，眨巴着噙满泪花的眼睛，看着心医生，露出了一丝自嘲的苦笑。“我突然变得那么奇怪，真是很抱歉。”

心医生摇摇头，转身从沙发后面柜子上的纸巾盒里抽出几张，然后递给薰医生把脸上的泪水擦了擦。

一阵沉寂，心医生开口细声说道：“那时候，你真的很爱她。”

不是疑问，而是陈述。

薰医生爱过远野理纱，这是无法改变的事实。这些心医生都明白，但也阻止不了嫉妒的火苗在她体内的某个角落缓缓燃烧起来。

“如果说不爱的话，那是骗你的。不过...” 薰医生看向心医生的眼神忽然坚定：“那已经是过去了。”

她缓缓转过身，双手绕上心医生的脖颈，将她紧紧拥着。这一拥抱加上刚才肯定的眼神和语气，迅速地浇灭了心医生心里那团嫉妒的火焰。

“我的过去让心困扰了，真的很对不起。” 她在她耳边温柔低语，轻轻吻了一下那里。

心医生双手紧紧环住对方，她舒服地闭上了眼，用鼻子蹭了蹭薰医生柔软的发。

“我会尽快处理这件事的。” 薰医生接着说，语气有点小心翼翼。“请心给我一些时间。”

听出了对方话语里透着一点点的不安全感，心医生双手收紧了一下，声音轻柔地安慰：“我一直在这里。”

薰医生如释重负地轻笑一声，闭上眼将脸埋进了心医生的颈间。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

-

第二日的清晨，薰医生醒过来时手无意识地伸到了右边摸索了一会儿，只摸到了空空的床铺，本该睡在那里的人已经不在了。

看着空空的那里，她心里难免失落了一下。

她叹了口气，既然晨间依偎的对象已经起床，薰医生也只好下床去梳洗了。

走出卧室，厅房传出的讲话声让她止步。她打开厅房的门走进，眼睛随着发出声音的方向看去。

料理台上的早餐准备到一半就被遗弃在那里，恩田家一大一小跪在厨房一角低声谈话，手中不知在摆弄些什么。

“你们在干什么？”

薰医生声音吓得他俩弹起，心医生先站了起来，用身体护着涟和涟正在忙着藏起的东西。

“你醒啦？早啊！” 心医生对她微笑：“早餐一会儿就好，你先去洗刷吧！”

薰医生正要追问时，涟也站起了身和心医生并排站着，对她露出阳光的笑容：“早安，薰医生！”

“早安，涟君。” 看着这俩母子神秘兮兮的，薰医生忍不住笑了出来。

“快去梳洗吧！” 心医生走过来双手搭在她的肩膀，两人一起走到了浴室前。

“一大早就神秘兮兮的。” 薰医生故作不满地嘀咕了一句。

心医生只是笑笑，在她脸上亲了一下。然后催促道：“快去。”

薰医生梳洗兼换好衣服后走到厅房，心医生和涟已经坐在餐桌前等着她了。这时候她才注意到，昨天放在餐桌上的那束玫瑰已经不见踪影，取而代之的是丰盛的早餐。

“薰医生你终于出来了。我快饿扁了啦！” 涟夸张地说。心医生紧张地推了推涟，不满地小抱怨了一下儿子的行为。

“对不起、对不起。” 薰医生笑着走到餐桌前坐下，快速扫描了一眼摆在眼前的食物。“哇！好丰盛啊！”

“今天涟难得起了个大早，我们一起去了一趟附近的早市。” 心医生说：“涟也有帮忙下厨呢。”

涟不好意思的低了低头。“只是几道简单的，京ちゃん教过我怎么弄。”

“还是很谢谢你呢。” 薰医生忍不住去揉了揉涟的头发。

心医生将倒好的咖啡递给了薰医生，说：“好了，开动吧！菜快凉了。”

三人边用早餐边有一搭没一搭的聊着，就像和平常一起用餐时那样。然而薰医生还是发现了心医生和涟不时的双目交接，两人的眼神交流让薰医生很是困惑。

早餐时间接近尾声，涟站起身收拾时，忽然开口说：“等会儿我和朋友约好一起去图书馆，然后去玩。妈妈没忘吧？”

“没忘没忘。” 心医生也站了起来，将碗碟拿到了洗碗槽。“记得在晚饭前回来，今晚爷爷会上来吃饭。”

“涟君赶时间的话，我来洗吧。” 薰医生说。

“不用不用。我来就可以了。” 涟说。

薰医生和心医生对视一眼一眼，后者微笑点点头，接着问：“咖啡还要吗？” 

“嗯！”

心医生接过薰医生的杯子，给她俩各自的杯子再倒满了咖啡。

碗碟都洗干净后，涟匆匆去拿了背包和帽子，准备出门。

走到厅房的门口时涟回头和心医生对视了一下，像是在发什么暗号。他俩互相点了点头，涟才转回去走向玄关。

正当薰医生呆呆地站在料理台旁，满脸困惑看着涟走远的背影，心医生悄悄地走到她身边，“咻”的一下将一束花从身后拿到薰医生眼前。

“诶？！” 薰医生惊讶地微张的嘴，双手接过了花。“这是什么啊？”

“今早不是和涟去逛早市吗？经过花挡时看到了这个。” 心医生腼腆的笑了笑：“脑子里想着要买的时候，涟就说： ‘不如买一束回家吧。薰医生一定很喜欢。’然后，我们就买下了。”

薰医生的眼睛依旧睁得圆圆的，她凝视着心医生片刻，再看手上这束用报纸和牛皮纸简单包起的五朵向日葵。

“虽然这包装没有那束玫瑰那样华丽，也没有其他花衬在一起扎成一大束。” 心医生声音低了下来。“不过花挡老板娘说这向日葵是她在自家后院种的，开得很好看。希望你喜欢。”

薰医生抬头，闪着泪光的双眼对上心医生的目光，她伸手抚了抚心医生的脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲了一下。

她对心医生微笑，随之她抱着那束向日葵沿着走廊到玄关处。涟还坐在那里穿鞋。她跪下来，从身后给涟一个紧紧的拥抱。“谢谢你啊，涟君。”

涟害羞地点了点头，有些尴尬地拍了拍薰医生抱住他的手臂。

“好了薰医生，涟都不好意思了。” 跟了上来的心医生笑着说。

“妈妈！” 涟微微泛红的脸转过去怒瞪了一眼心医生。心医生笑得更开了。

薰医生松开了手，和涟同时站了起来。

“我出门了。” 涟微笑着对两位妈妈说。

“路上小心。” 心医生和薰医生同声回应。

待涟出门后，两人牵着手回到厅房。

“把花插起来吧，我去拿花瓶。” 心医生捏了捏握住薰医生的手。

她转过身正想往厨房走去时，薰医生牵住的手没有松开。

心医生转回身面向薰医生，疑惑地表情看着她。

“怎么了—— 唔！”

薰医生原本握住她的手现在扯住了她胸前的衣服，柔软的双唇堵住了她的嘴。

心医生闭上眼回应这深吻，双手轻轻搭在薰医生的下腰。

有别于暴风雨似的缠绵，这一吻犹如寒冬里的一抹阳光，暖意沁到心里。

薰医生轻轻地用力吻了最后一下，额头与心医生微微垂下的额头贴着，拽着胸前衣服的手伸到了后颈轻抚着。

谁也没有睁开眼，只听见浅浅的呼吸声。

半晌，耳边传来薰医生温柔、带泪的低语：“谢谢你。”

“就一束花而已。” 心医生轻声回应。

薰医生稍稍用力捏了捏她的后颈。“不止是一束花。”

说着，她又吻了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章又开车了23333333 作为恩梶恩爱好者，第一章恩梶之后感觉怎样都必须梶恩，不然达不到平衡，所以第二章一开头就这样飙车了（又或者是我开车开上瘾了？（雾
> 
> 本章结尾撒糖啦~ 希望有甜到~ （也希望人设不会太走偏ORZ
> 
> 结尾应该也要有车... 不过再写车的话我怕会内伤到不能完结这篇文hhhhhhh
> 
> 惯列有错别字请无视，因为懒人只校对了一次 ><
> 
> 欢迎大家多多评论不要害羞（小声）我真的很喜欢和大家交流交流 （因为写文真的好寂寞QAQ）


	3. Chapter 3

自从涟上小学后，他阅读的范围也越来越广。童话、科幻、魔幻等题材的书籍他都非常喜欢。身为家长的心医生和薰医生在让涟接触任何的读物之前都会先亲自过滤一遍。

然而很多时候薰医生不只是简单地翻阅一两页就了事，而是认认真真地把整部本书给看完，待涟开始看时两人会一起讨论书中的情节、人物等等内容。这是薰医生和心医生开始同居后，不自不觉间和涟养成的一个日常互动。

薰医生很享受这样的一个过程，虽然偶尔工作会忙得连吃睡都顾不上，但薰医生还是会坚持把涟将要看的书看完，

只为了让涟能够有个人可以分享从书中发现有趣内容。

最近涟班上卷起一股推理小说风。由于大家都抢着借阅，而学校图书馆里库存有限，涟等不及想看便央求妈妈去逛书局买老师在班上推荐的少年推理小说《神秘大陆系列》。

“涟君想看就去买吧！” 薰医生一听到涟的请求，毫不犹豫就答应了。

“真的！？”

“等等—”

涟和心医生同时发声。

“等同学看完了再借也不是不行，对吧？” 心医生耐心地问站在沙发前的涟。

“等不及了啦！我好想看！” 涟一脸夸张的痛苦表情。

“我也好想看！” 薰医生也学着涟的表情。

“诶，薰等等—” 心医生皱着眉看向坐在身边的薰医生。

“反正我也想看，就买嘛~” 薰医生勾住心医生的左手然后靠了上去。

“妈妈你看，薰医生也想看这个系列，就买嘛~” 涟说。

心医生摇摇头叹了口气，知道自己是敌不过这两对卖可怜的小狗眼了。“好吧，下周放暑假我们就去买。”

涟高兴地跳起来欢呼，和薰医生来个双击掌。

等涟回房时，心医生转过身眯着眼看薰医生，后者无辜地眨了眨双眼。

“我知道你这是在干什么。” 心医生用食指点了点薰医生的额头。“薰真是太宠涟了。”

薰医生只是耸耸肩。“我是真的想看啊。”

“是吗？” 心医生继续眯着眼看她。“涟想看的书你刚好想看，涟想买的新游戏你也刚好想玩，涟想吃蛋糕时你也刚好想吃...”

然而眼前人偏着脑袋，始终一脸无辜的样子看着她。“没办法啊，谁让我和涟君有太多共同喜好。”

她好气又好笑地：“你真是的。” 接着一手将对方揽了过来，吻上薰医生那抿紧强忍住笑的双唇。

这天，心医生和薰医生带着涟到他心念已久的大型书局去采购新的读物。

在少年读物区拿了在家已经决定要买的书，三人继续物色其他的书籍。

“这里我在就行了。薰医生去逛你的吧。”

“嗯。我一会儿再过来。” 她对心医生点头，再对涟说：“我等会儿再来哦。”

涟点点头，目光依旧锁在手上拿着的书。她抬起眼对上心医生的，两人会心一笑。

心医生继续留在儿童文学区陪涟，薰医生走到了放置医学书籍的区域。

她接着走到杂志区，找到了她常看的医疗杂志的最新一期。

她站在那里，手端着杂志随意翻阅。

“你好啊~”

耳边忽然传来的声音吓得她差点弄掉手中的杂志，发出那声音的人却咯咯地笑了起来。

“还是那么容易被吓到啊，薰。” 理纱揶揄地看着她。

薰医生忍不住翻了个白眼，将杂志放回书架后转身面向理纱。“你怎么在这？”

“收到花的那通电话之后你就没找我了。” 理纱悠悠地说。

“所以你就打算跟踪我？演员的日程不该是很忙的吗？”

理纱嘴角微勾，轻笑道：“跟踪？我可不是那种人啊。”

“你还没回答我的问题。为什么在这里？” 薰医生努力抑制着那股不耐烦。

理纱轻叹一口气。“如果你有好好读我给你发的邮件而不是把它当垃圾邮件给删掉的话，你就不会那么惊讶了。”

薰医生抿着双唇，无法反驳。因为她确实如理纱所说的那样，没点进去看就将邮件删掉了。

见对方哑口无言的样子，理纱还有些得意地笑了笑。她转头指了指不远处：“我的新书发布会，我给你发邮件的内容是邀请你来参加这个。”

薰医生朝理纱指的方向望去，见书局的工作人员有的在排列椅子，有的正在将一大型海报放到三脚架上，海报新书封面，理纱的肖像印在上面。

“书局的大门前也贴着发布会的宣传海报。你进来的时候没看见吗？” 理纱忍不住揶揄道。

薰医生不语。她当时脑里只是心医生和涟的事，根本没去注意四周。

不等薰医生开口，理纱继续说着：“真没想到你会来，虽然是在不知情的情况下。”

“我没打算留下。” 薰医生冷冷地说。

理纱不禁轻笑一声。“我想也是。”

一对母子的谈话声传来，薰医生和理纱不约而同地朝声音传来的方向看去。

“唔？那人...” 理纱停顿回想了一会儿，然后恍然大悟地：“啊，她是你工作的医院的其中一位医生吧？当天来会议室提你去开会的那位。哦？那是她儿子吗？没想到你私下和同事那么熟呢~”

她目光放回到薰医生身上，薰医生不知道也不想去猜理纱此刻的表情已经她说出这番话究竟想表达什么。

“你还有事吗？没事的话我得走了。” 说着薰医生迈开腿正要走开，却被理纱住了手臂。

“别急啊~” 理纱松开手，微笑说：“之前说好的约会还没兑现呢~”

薰医生能感觉到她的耐心已经快达到极限。“我再说最后一次，我没有答应—”

“还好我随身带着这个。你等等。” 理纱自顾自的继续说着，一只手在提包里翻找着。几秒后，她拿出了一张东西递给薰医生。

“这是什么？” 薰医生狐疑地看了一眼那张卡片之类的东西，没有伸手接过来。

“请柬。”

“请柬？”

“欧洲一著名的古典交响乐团的演奏会。” 理纱用她那懒懒的腔调说着：“头一天的演奏只开放给受邀者，比如名人之类的。”

薰医生没有回话，理纱继续说：“我看演奏会上只提供鸡尾酒和一些小吃，所以得先填饱肚子再享受音乐。我知道附近有一家很好的意大利餐厅，我们可以先在那里用晚餐，再去演奏会。”

说完，理纱将请柬又递了过去。薰医生没办法只好无奈的接过。

“那，一星期后再见？” 理纱平时冷峻的眼神流出了些许的期待。

“我不会和你去的。” 薰医生低头扫了一眼请柬上的日期，再抬头与理纱对视。“况且我当天也没空。”

理纱露出浅浅的微笑。她走前两步，毫无预警地在薰医生的脸颊亲了一下，接着在她耳边低语：“你来或不来，我都会等你。”

薰医生像一尊雕塑般僵硬地站在原地，理纱稍稍往后退，两人再次四目交接。

理纱回头望了望她身后。“我的经纪人在叫我，看来发布会要开始了。” 她转回头面向薰医生。“你确定不留下来看看吗？”

“我得走了。” 薰医生声音有些颤抖地说。

话音刚落，便看见涟和心医生正往她的方向走来。正在加速冲向薰医生的涟见到理纱时放慢了脚步，心医生也很快跟了上来。

“你好。” 理纱简单地和心医生还有涟打招呼，再对着薰医生：“回见。”

三人站在原地看着理纱往发布会那儿走去。等到对方完全走远后，心医生才开口问道：“远野さん出书了？”

面对心医生疑惑的眼神，薰医生解释：“我也是刚刚才知道的。看来我们进来的时候都没注意到入口处的宣传海报。”

心医生点点头，不经意地看见薰医生将一张卡片的东西放进了提包。

“薰医生没有想买的书吗？” 涟问。

“嗯？啊...” 薰医生看起来像如梦初醒一般。她从架子上拿下先前看到的杂志，对涟笑了笑然后放进他手里的篮子。“这个。好了，我们去付费吧！”

她和涟一人一只手一起拎着篮子往收银处走去。心医生默默地跟在后面，她朝发布会的方向望了一眼，再转回头看走在她前面薰医生的背影。

“心医生？”

“妈妈？还不来吗？”

心医生从愣神中醒来：“嗯，来了！”

-

当晚，涟和薰医生讨论该先看哪本他们白天买回的书后，两人就各自回房了。

心医生洗完澡，将头发吹干后就直接进卧室。

薰医生戴着眼镜靠坐在床上，手里拿着的是给涟买的众多书里的其中一本。

“其实你真的不需要每次都把整本书给看完。” 心医生边说边爬到床上。

“我知道啊。” 薰医生说着边翻开了下一页，视线仍放在书上。她微笑：“这是我自己要看。”

真是拿她没办法。心医生不禁无奈地轻笑一声。

她在薰医生旁边舒服地躺下，两人就这样安静地做着各自的事；薰医生看书，心医生发呆。

好吧也不是发呆，她不愿意但还是忍不住去想今天在书局遇到远野理纱的事。

无意间瞥见理纱亲吻薰医生脸颊的那一幕像是坏掉的影片在她的脑海里不断地回放。还有薰医生塞进提包里的那张请柬... 不知什么时候躺在了回收桶里。

“我可以听见你脑袋里齿轮转动的声音哦。” 薰医生的声音将她从胡思乱想中拉了回来。

心医生抬眼看身边人，薰医生的表情没有丝毫波动，目光依旧放在书上没有看向她。

她翻身侧卧，将身子往薰医生那里挪近了一些。

“呐...” 说着，她慢慢拨开了薰医生抓住书本的右手，开始抚弄着。

“嗯？” 薰医生将书放到腿上，用左手翻页后再单手拿了起来，放在书上的视线没有移开。

心医生将两人的十指交扣在一起，又松开。她犹豫了一下，才说：“刚才我在回收桶里拾起了一张请柬... ”

薰医生没有回应，像是在等着心医生接着说下去。

心医生抬头望了对方一眼，又将视线放回在两人牵在一起的手。“是理纱さん给你的请柬，对吧？演奏会，薰不想去吗？”

“唔，不想。” 薰医生的语气听起来毫不在意，心医生的思绪却又开始乱成一团麻。

在一起这么久，薰医生的喜好厌恶心医生是清楚不过了。

两人还未正式同居的时候，她俩在薰医生的公寓有过几次的约会。

记得有次，薰医生还精心准备了浪漫的烛光晚餐。准备这个约会前薰医生还偷偷请教了公公京太郎教她一些简单但不失得体的菜式。

如果只局限于西餐的话，薰医生的厨艺其实还算不错的。虽然牛排煎得有点过熟，蘑菇汤咸了点儿... 但心医生还是打满分。

“甜点绝对不会出错了。” 用完前菜和主菜后，薰医生从厨房捧着甜点走来。

甜点摆在眼前时，心医生忍不住笑出声。是她最喜欢的雪糕。

薰医生也跟着笑了。“至少我将雪糕从包装盒里勺出来了。”

“唔~ 确实很专业。” 心医生咧着嘴，看着摆在精致小盘子上的完美球状雪糕。

“我还特意去买了雪糕挖球勺呢。” 薰医生说：“要勺出完美的雪糕球状真是不容易呢。真的很佩服在雪糕店工作的人。”

听薰医生一本正经地这样说着，心医生的嘴角咧得更开了。

吃完甜点后，两人将餐具拿到厨房的洗碗槽先浸泡着，薰医生说她明天再洗。

接着她们拿着各自的酒杯从餐桌转移到了客厅。

她们并坐在沙发上，小酌着红酒，享受彼此的陪伴。

酒瓶里的酒水已经喝了差不多过半，薰医生放下酒杯后忽然站起身面向心医生。

她将右手伸向她，心医生仰着头有点疑惑地笑了笑：“你这是干嘛？”

“还不够明显吗？” 薰医生勾着嘴角，挥了挥右手：“请你跳一支舞啊。”

红酒显然让她俩兴致高涨，看着眼前有些醉意的薰医生，心医生又笑了笑，抿了一口酒。“没有音乐怎么跳啊？”

薰医生作了一个稍等的手势，便转身走向放置电视音响那里蹲下。柜子里放着薰医生收集的一系列古典乐的CD，她翻找了一会儿才将CD放入然后播放，优美的古典乐回响着整个厅房。

调整好音量，薰医生走到心医生面前再次对她伸出了手。

她的视线放在薰医生的手一两秒，再看向那张脸，薰医生对她挑了挑眉。

她轻笑一声，喝下最后一口酒后放下酒杯，握住了薰医生的手让对方将自己拉起来站好。

心医生一手握住了薰医生的手心，另一只则轻轻搭在她的肩上，薰医生的另一只手也环住了她的腰。

身体紧贴着对方，随着音乐开始缓缓地摇动着身体。

相拥的共舞在薰医生将头埋进心医生颈窝开始亲吻时便止住了，不一会儿转换成激烈的热吻。

她们先在沙发做了一回，再起身时又忍不住纠缠在一起，一路推搡到主卧的房门。进入卧室关上门，等不及走到床边，在门面又做了。

薰医生艰难地喘息着，双手缠住心医生的发。“唔—嗯—！心...！床—床...”

最后她们成功抵达床边，度过非常美好又难忘的一晚。

“心？” 感觉手背被亲吻了一下，心医生从回忆里回来。

薰医生放下了书，担忧的眼神朝她看来。

“只是想起，薰好像很喜欢古典音乐...” 心医生对她微笑：“我们第一次共舞，在你的公寓的那一次，你放的是古典乐。”

“啊~我记得那次。” 薰医生嘴角上扬着。目光重新放回在书上，但依然牵住心医生的手。“关于演奏会，以后有时间的话...”她在心医生的手背又吻了一下。“我想和心一起去。”

感受到暖意慢慢溢出的同时，心医生望着薰医生的侧脸—— 被理纱亲过的那面。

她挣开被牵住的手，然后抚在了薰医生的脸颊上。

“啊！疼！” 冷不防地脸颊被捏了一下，薰医生痛得叫出声。

“我还看到理纱さん亲了你一下。” 心医生说着，还用食指戳了戳那微红的肌肤。

“疼疼疼！” 薰医生抓住她的手，眼神焦虑地看向心医生：“她在海外待久了，这种礼仪已成习惯。别在意啊。”

说完又抓起心医生的手背，在那里落下轻轻的一吻，然后抬起头凝视着对方，忧虑的表情依旧挂在脸上。

心医生就这样安静地给薰医生牵住自己的手，被那双小狗眼这样看着，原本攀上心头的嫉妒蔓藤退了一半。

她坐起身，松开了被牵着的手撑在床单上，一只脚缓缓垮过薰医生双腿，后者眨了眨眼睛，疑惑地看着她的举动。

心医生垮坐在薰医生身上的姿势，薰医生只能仰起头从下方往上望。心医生正慢慢地拿掉她的眼镜。

“你今晚就打算一直看书吗？” 她边说边抽掉她手上的书，她微微抬起身子往薰医生身上凑了上去，好将书本和眼镜一并放到了床柜去。

薰医生双手自然地搭在心医生腰间，待心医生重新坐回下来看向她时，她故作无辜地耸了耸肩，嘴角却不受控制地微微勾起，平稳的呼吸渐渐急促了起来。

“国际礼仪，是吧？” 心医生双手缠上她柔软的短发，舒服的酥麻感让她不自觉顺着心医生的手往后仰起，放在腰间的手也不自主地抓得紧了。

唇间的距离缩短至微米，心医生额头紧贴着她的，呼吸的热气扑在她脸上。薰医生感觉到自己的脉搏震耳欲聋的跳动。

“法式热吻，你觉得怎样？”心医生有些低哑的声音传到薰医生的耳边，带着致命的诱惑，拨弄着她每一条神经，她不禁一阵颤抖。

那双唇覆了上去，霸道地、侵略性地吻着薰医生，舌头滑到口腔里蛮横地搅动，像是在标记领自己所占有的领地。

吻到薰医生喘不上气时，心医生才放过了她的唇，转攻脖子、锁骨和肩，啃咬般的舔舐肌肤的每一寸。

薰医生靠坐着的身体开始发软，慢慢地从床头滑了下去，成了仰躺的姿势。两人的衣物一件一件被褪尽，感受对方身上越来越滚烫的体温。

心医生吻遍她的身体，每落下的一吻仿佛像是在说：“我的，我的，我的...”

薰医生伸手去捧心医生的脸把她拉上来吻上她的唇，一个温柔又绵长的深吻，像是在回应：“你的，你的，你的...”

她们纠缠在一起爱抚着彼此，相拥着一起律动，摩擦产生出的酥麻感和快感层层叠叠地上涌。

当交叠的呼吸越喘越快，克制的呻吟偶尔从唇边泄出来。

“嗯嗯— 心...！”薰医生喘着粗气低吟着心医生的名字。在体内的手指没有停下动作。心医生的舌尖轻轻卷过硬挺的乳峰时，感受到身子又是一阵颤栗。

薰医生的抓住心医生背后的越箍越紧，低声的嗯哼和下身不断的摆动，是在绝望哀求。心医生抬起头伏在薰医生的颈窝反复舔吻一番后直接咬上颈部跳动的脉搏。

薰医生感受到体内的手指一抖，压在了最深处，与颈间舒服的刺痛一起产生的双重快感直接带她攀上沸腾点，然后喷涌而出。

-

一整个晚上，理纱一直沉着脸，连礼貌性的假笑她也不想做。

她一个人在预定的餐厅用晚餐，然后一个人去了她不怎么感兴趣的古典演奏会。

演奏会开场前的小酒会，她勉强和主动前来和她打招呼的人寒暄几句，毕竟自己也是个名人，需要顾及形象。

整个演奏会表演的过程，她撑着不断要阖上的眼睛，直到表演结束后就匆忙离场。

这场合对她来说根本没有意义，之所以会接受邀请全只因为她记得梶山薰喜欢古典乐。

对于梶山薰没有出现在今晚的约会，理纱心里也不是没数。但她还是忍不住感到沮丧，甚至有些生气。

她坐后座，司机平稳地驾驶着她的私人轿车穿梭在横滨的道路上。

接近午夜的周末，无论是车道上或是行人街道上依旧热闹着。

夜晚仍灯火通明的横滨，与十几年前的横滨不一样了；如今重遇的这个梶山薰，已经不是十几年前那个说会无论多久都会等理纱的梶山薰了。

人是会变的，这个道理理纱再明白不过。

然而她想不明白为自己竟然对梶山薰还抱有期望。想到这里她哑然失笑。

是因为累了吗？在海外打滚这么多年，她现在想要过往给予她的那种舒适的安全感，想要有个可以完全信任的人靠一靠。

一切都太迟了。内心一小小的声音呐喊。

未来谁也说不定。另一个声音反驳。

理纱知道，现在想要梶山薰马上回到自己身边是不可能的事。她也清楚自己当年的无情对梶山薰伤害很深，但她那是为了自己的事业，也是为了不耽误两人各自的前程，她不想因为感情事而耽误了彼此。

梶山薰是个长情的人，理纱知道如果自己当年答应她的话，她肯定会无怨无悔地一辈子干等下去。

理纱也了解自己本身没有这样信念，不知道自己会否能够像梶山薰那样守住一份看似已经摇摇欲坠的感情。

过去已经成了过去，再去纠结各种细节也于事无补。

这次理纱回国，想弥补之前的过错，和梶山薰重新开始。

以前接近梶山薰的方法已经不奏效。显然的，突然出现然后有意无意擅自安排约会或送花对梶山薰来已经没用。她只需要再找另一种让梶山薰不会一见到或者一听到自己的声音就厌烦的方法。

她掏出手机查看日程，想看有没有空挡可以安排和梶山薰见上一面。

前方交通灯转红，车子渐渐放慢了速度。

理纱抬起头望向窗外，车子停着的位置能够看到一排看起来蛮高档的店面，都是餐厅或咖啡厅。

她的视线忽然被一间意式餐厅所吸引住。

站在店面大门的侍应生推开了门，两位女士朝他点头，接着一前一后地走了出来。

原本靠坐着的理纱猛地坐直起来，目光死死锁定在那刚从餐厅走出来的熟悉的面孔...

晚间的夏风吹过，微微吹散了那人的前发，让她那头短发有种迷人的凌乱美。

梶山薰转过身，对走在她身后的那人露出一好看的笑颜。

那是十几年前，理纱常见到的微笑。而重遇梶山薰的那天到现在，这笑颜一次都没有在她面前展现过。

她将视线放在了梶山薰身后的那人。长得高挑，及肩的长发。很眼熟，好像哪里见过...

不一会儿她便想起来了，在医院还有书局的那位看起来和梶山薰很熟略的同事。理纱不知道她的名字，对方好像也从未主动自我介绍过。

正当她回忆的时候，梶山薰对那位同事伸出了手，而她也毫不犹豫地去牵住了对方。

理纱下意识瞪圆了眼，脑袋忽然“嗡”的一声作响。

目前所发生的一切好像一下子说通了。

梶山薰在电话了生气质问她所送的玫瑰花束；所有发去的邮件没看并直接被删掉；不断被拒绝约会的邀请...

重遇梶山薰的这段时间，她一直以为她是单身。至少她本身是没看出梶山薰有任何正在交往的迹象。

所谓的同事原来不只是同事那么简单，这一切都只是她一厢情愿作出的结论。

她想要梶山薰回到自己身边的欲望强烈到连这么轻易能够察觉到的迹象都被她忽略了。她被自己的欲望蒙蔽了双眼。

她看着她俩十指紧扣并肩走在行人道上。梶山薰忽地凑近那位同事的耳边说了几句话，两人低下头偷偷笑成一团。

走着走着，梶山薰松开了手，然后挽住了对方的手臂，整个人自然地靠在对方身上。

前方的交通灯红转绿，车子开始缓缓行驶，理纱的目光继续盯着走在比较前面的两人的背影。

车子经过了她俩，理纱依旧注视着她们，梶山薰正侧过脸，眯着对身边人笑。

车子继续往前行驶，两人的身影离理纱的视线越来越远，直到看不见为止，她才转回头，重重地靠上后座沙发背。

无视胸口的隐隐作痛，她脑子正飞快地转着，试图找出应对目前情况的另一方案。

点子灯泡很快亮了起来，看来今晚撞见她俩也不完全是令人不快的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吼又不小心开了一下车2333333 本来只是想简单带过，但又没忍住加长了一些些。车速很快，大家有没有系好安全带啊hhhhhhhh
> 
> 这章还算甜.... 吧？ 终于写到次飞醋心33了（坏笑）
> 
> 第三段好像虐了一下理纱，可怜理纱一秒
> 
> 照旧有错别字请无视 <3 
> 
> 欢迎留言和一起讨论剧情 <3
> 
> ps: 还有两章就要完结了


	4. Chapter 4

心医生在下班的时候收到了薰医生发来的简讯。

薰「对不起啊 突然的紧急会议 可能会晚点回家 不必等我开饭」

涟昨天到公公家小住几天，难得两人可以二人世界... 有点小失望。心医生的嘴角无奈地勾了勾接着叹了口气，手指飞快地在手机屏幕上滑动。

回复薰医生的简讯后，心医生步出了办公室。

晚饭还是得准备两人份，她知道薰医生忙起来肯定又没吃上。在癌症中心的走廊心医生边走边想着待会儿在回家路上经过的超市该买些什么材料。

走到了癌症中心的外头，正当心医生考虑要搭计程车还是电车的时候，一辆轿车停在了她的面前。

心医生下意识警惕地后退了一步，黑色车镜根本看不见里面坐着是谁。

她打算转身走开时，后座的车镜便放了下来。远野理纱精致的脸孔稍稍探了出来。

“远野さん？” 心医生僵直地站在原地，错愕又疑惑。

“你好。” 理纱礼貌地微笑：“不好意思，没有事先通知就这样拜访你。”

心医生的右手抓住了肩包的吊带，一时之间不知该怎么反应。

“是这样的，不知你能不能赏脸和我一起用晚餐？” 理纱平时给人感觉锐利的目光这时趋于柔和，有些低沉而细腻的磁性声音犹如镀了一层蜜。

见心医生仍紧皱的眉头和狐疑的眼神，理纱补了一句。“不会打扰你太多时间，最多45分钟。如果今晚你方便的话。”

心医生看了看表，再抬头一看，本来坐在前座的司机不知什么时候下的车，现在站在另一端准备打开车后座。

理纱在这样的时间点出现在自己工作的地方，而且刚好在薰医生加班的时候... 这些都使心医生不得不起疑。

她知道理纱的人脉交际非常广，不然也不会一回到日本就轻易找到薰医生工作的地点，但不排除是雇私家侦探查出来的可能性。

然而眼前的这人与薰医生的过去有着密切联系，任何与薰医生有关的一切她都渴望知道。尤其是能够窥探到患癌前、医疗事故前的梶山薰医生，这点就足以让她的好奇心如千只小鱼在她皮肤下钻动。

“怎么样？” 理纱的视线始终没有离开过心医生。她的声音将心医生从思考中拉回现实，短暂出神的目光再次与对方上。

“好。” 心医生简单地说。理纱满意地笑了笑，微微偏头示意对方上车。心医生走到车子的另一头，司机将车门打开，她坐了进去。

“不过。” 司机发动车子时，心医生转头对理纱说：“晚餐就免了，随便喝一杯就好。”

当然她指的不是酒，她并不想在和薰医生的前度对话时头脑不清醒。至于晚餐，她想留着肚子回家和薰医生一起吃，反正还没饿。

理纱意味深长地看了她一眼，嘴角轻轻勾起，说：“没问题。”

经过在车内一段漫长的寂静，司机终于在一间餐厅前停了下来。

理纱似乎和这家餐厅的经理关系很好，对方亲自招待她们到来到二楼。理纱预定了二楼的私人包厢，远离大众耳目。

“这里还不错吧？” 走进包厢时理纱转身对心医生说道。

心医生从一面落地窗望出，可以看到夕阳染红的景色。

“嗯，很不错。” 心医生微笑点点头，和理纱一并在餐桌前坐下。

经理给心医生和理纱递上餐单时，坐在对面的理纱朝她看了过来。“确定不要吃点什么吗？”

心医生摇头，将餐单交回给经理，对他微笑道：“给我一杯茶就好。”

“给我来个凯撒沙拉。” 理纱合上餐单接着递上。“加一杯酒。”

“红酒？白酒？” 经理问。

“Surprise me.”

理纱与对方相视一笑，经理随后便走出了包厢。

不一会儿，饮料很快送了过来。

理纱小酌着她的红酒，心医生用小勺搅了搅杯里的茶，她将杯子递到嘴边时感受到理纱的眼神越过高脚杯的轮缘望向自己。

她喝了一口茶，温热的液体烫过她的舌尖。这样的天气下喝热茶确实有点难吞咽下去，她有点后悔为何不点冰茶。

两人将手中各自的杯子放回桌面，才再次四目交接。

理纱舒服地靠进椅背，伸出的右手食指和中指轻轻夹住杯茎的最低端，掌心覆盖着杯座，目不转睛地凝视着心医生。

心医生别扭地调整了一下坐姿，被理纱这样盯得有点不自在。

“我俩见过两次面，我却一直没有作正式的自我介绍，真是失礼。” 理纱收回了手，低头翻找着放在腿上的小提包。

一张名片放在桌面，理纱用两只手指轻轻压着推到了心医生面前。“我是远野理纱，请多多指教。”

心医生有点慌忙地转身从挂在椅子上的肩包里翻出自己的名片然后匆匆递了上去。“我是恩田心，多多指教。”

“嗯。国立癌症中心的恩田心医生。” 理纱神态自若地看着手中心医生的名片。“说实话，当我发现你原来不止是横滨港医院的普通肿瘤科医生时，我有点惊讶。”她将名片收进提包内，再次抬眼对上心医生的视线，有点歉意地微笑着：“原谅我事先擅自去探了一下关于你的事，还这样突然在你的工作地点出现。”

“我想远野さん这样做不是没有原因的。” 心医生尽量让自己的语调保持平静，措辞谨慎。虽然对方如此坦然地说出了私下调查自己的事，她依旧感到有点不适。

理纱的明亮的眸子闪过一丝讶异，像是没预料到心医生的反应是如此沉稳。

她轻笑了一声，又喝了一口酒。“恐怕不是什么合理的解释。”

“是因为梶山薰医生，对吧？”

拿着高脚杯的手悬在空中数秒，理纱的眼神再次闪过和刚才一样的惊讶。

理纱将酒杯放到桌面，面不改色保持着微笑：“恩田医生是薰的主治医，没错吧？” 理纱自然地将话题引到了她的最终目标——梶山薰。

“我的意思是薰癌症复发的时候，是你给她定制医疗方案的，对吧？”

心医生点头。“没错。”

一名侍应生送上理纱点的凯撒沙拉时中断了一下两人的交谈。

待那位侍应生迅速退下后，理纱用叉子摆弄眼前的食物。“确定不要点戏些什么吗？这里上菜速度很快的。”

“不了，谢谢。” 理纱这种兜圈子的交谈方式让心医生只感觉到她的耐心快磨没了。

理纱放下叉子，食物一口也没吃。她接着问：“在这之前，你俩是在薰转职到横滨港医院时才认识彼此的，对吧？”

“是的。当时我还未被推荐到国立癌症中心工作。”

“这样啊...” 理纱拖着长音，微微地点头。

回答着理纱的每一道题，心医生越是觉得对方不像是在寻找答案，而是手上已经有了答案，现在只是想确认答案的真实性而已。

“恕我冒昧，远野さん。” 不等理纱问下一道题，心医生开口截住了她。“你约我出来其实是为了审问我还是有什么其他目的？”

理纱定定地凝视着心医生，眼睛一亮，嘴角上钩的弧度更深了，像是心医生说的话正是她期待已久的反应。

“我只是对薰目前的交往对象有点好奇。” 她拿起叉子将小口的沙拉送到嘴里，嚼了嚼吞下。她酌一口红酒，那漫不经心的语气继续说着：“薰自己肯定不会和我说，所以我也就不费那个力气去问她了。” 她自嘲地笑了笑。

“我不知道你想知道些什么，我和薰与其他普通恋人没什么两样。” 心医生故意轻描淡写地说，希望能打消对方继续问下去的念头。

然而理纱没有停下的迹象，她看向心医生的眼神忽然锐利了起来。“恩田医生和薰的相识并不是像你说的那样普通吧？”

“什么？” 周遭的氛围突然紧绷了起来，心医生怔忡地看着对方。

“薰是你已逝丈夫手术的担当医之一，没错吧？我好奇的是...” 理纱停顿了一下，一只手拿起酒杯轻轻晃动着，

目光像是锁定了猎物一般投射在心医生身上。“恩田心医生你，是以怎样的心情接受薰的情意的？”

心医生舔了舔下唇，发出的声音有些颤抖：“我不明白你的意思。”

“当时因为医疗过失导致你丈夫昏迷，薰以为是自己的疏忽而自责，开始接近你并以她的方式恕罪。”理纱陈述起来仿佛她当时目睹了事情发生的一切，心医生强迫不去猜想理纱回到日本究竟作了多少调查。

“最终她还是将真相告诉了你，你接受不了。后来让薰背锅的须藤进出来坦诚一切，你俩重归于好。”

“如果你只是想把我和薰的经历向我复述一遍，大可不必费周章特意在我的工作地点埋伏我并以晚餐的借口约我出来。”心医生的声音带着防御，她的耐心快达到了极限。

理纱依旧神情淡定，丝毫没有被心医生尖刻的语气动摇的迹象。她饮了口酒，将高脚杯轻轻放到桌面。杯座与桌面微弱的碰撞声在这沉寂下来的数分钟里震耳欲聋。

“在你遇到薰的那天起，她一直无怨无悔地在你身边支持你，即使是癌症复发的期间也是如此。” 理纱如老鹰般的锐利眼神没离开过心医生。

“对此我知道也非常感谢。” 心医生插入说道。从对方的话语中她听出了一些弦外之音，不确定是否只是她自己想象出来的。

理纱微微一笑，她这样坦然自若的神态让心医生联想到须藤进医生。这两人在交谈方面还真是有蛮多相像的地方。

而且他俩都是薰医生交往过的对象，都是同一类型的人。

在这之前，对于薰医生交往过的前度里，心医生只见过须藤医生，所以也不去揣测薰医生喜欢什么样的人。

然而现在前度名单里又多加了一位远野理纱，让心医生忍不住分析了起来。

她才意识到自己并不是薰医生喜欢的类型。至少她本身认为自己和须藤以及远野不是一类人。

焦虑和沮丧在她身体里缓缓漫开，啃噬着每个角落。

“梶山薰这人，对放在心上的人一直是全心全意付出。” 理纱语气像是在回忆，目光凝视着心医生的背后。“过了这么久，她依旧没变。”

心医生不知该说什么，她用小匙再搅了搅已冷却的茶，比起刚才更难咽下口了。

理纱散涣的眼神再次聚焦了起来，又一次盯着心医生。“我只是想确保薰的真心不再被利用。”

理纱这一番拐弯抹角，想表达的就是这个？心医生难以置信地看着对方。“你觉得我是在利用薰医生对我的感情？” 面对如此荒唐的控诉，心医生咽了咽口水，双手放在腿上紧紧握拳，努力抑制着上升的怒火。

理纱坚定地迎视着心医生恼怒的目光，丝毫没受到影响。她微微偏了偏头，平静地说：“你丈夫走后，薰一直待在你身边帮了你不少忙吧？我明白拥有伴侣总比一个人撑起一个家来的好。”

理纱不温不火地语气只让心医生更加恼火了起来。她的声音颤抖着：“如果你认为我和薰医生一起只是为了找我丈夫的替代品的话，那你是大错特错。”

谁也没移开目光，数分钟的沉寂里，紧张的压力在空气里增长膨胀。

理纱若有所思地发出一声闷哼，接着开口说：“恩田医生你在国立癌症中心的工作很顺利吧？”

对理纱突如其来地转移话题，心医生面现困惑。

理纱再喝了口酒润了润喉，继续说：“在肿瘤医学界崭露头角的医生，我的一位医生朋友这么说的，她和你一样也是肿瘤科内科医。”她扬起嘴角，但眼里是冷酷的。“薰能够康复多亏你研发的新药。你的研究得到日本医学界的了认可。”

心医生知道这番话将引向哪里，同时感觉到理智在怒气中一点一点地消失。她只想赶快结束这场无谓的拐弯抹角。

“我希望你这番话所表达的意思并不是在映射我留住薰医生在身边是为了拿她当我事业的垫脚石。”心医生微颤着声音，冷冷地说。她感觉口舌干燥，脑袋因羞辱和激愤而开始抽痛不已。

理纱那张始终漠然的脸庞开始动摇了一下，在心医生的瞪视下她迟疑了片刻，才说：“对你说出这么过分失礼的话，我很抱歉。” 她的目光游移了一会儿，再和心医生的对视。“我只是在担心薰。”

但面对刚才几次无情的攻击，理纱的道歉心医生根本听不进去。

“不是每个人都会为了自身事业而舍弃或利用一段感情。” 心医生的话好似尖刺刺进了理纱的骨头。“十五年后才来担心，会不会晚了点？如果没发现薰医生复发的文章的话，你应该压根也不会想起梶山薰这个人吧？”

理纱没有把目光避开，从那张扑克脸上心医生抓不到任何情绪，唯有眼神和紧绷的下巴透露出一丝丝愤怒。

心医生深吸一口气，她低了低头，让激动的情绪沉淀一会儿。

“抱歉，我说得太过了。” 心医生抬起脸对理纱说。

理纱别过头，目光望着落地窗外，夕阳已经完全落山，夜幕已降临。

双方的言语同时击中了对方的软肋，这场无烟硝的战争里没有赢家。

-

“我回来啦！” 薰医生在玄关脱鞋时冲着走廊喊了一声。

见没人回应，她站长台阶穿好脱鞋时回头瞥了一眼玄关处。心医生的鞋子整齐地摆在一角。

薰医生皱了皱眉，咕哝一了句：“在家啊。”

“心？” 一步一步走过门廊时薰医生又喊了一声。

更衣间里的灯亮着，仔细一听，里面还传来阵阵的流水声。

“心？你在里面吗？” 薰医生轻轻敲了门面两下。“那我进来咯？”

拉开更衣间的门，一眼看见呆坐在浴缸边缘的心医生。她微微低着头，双目散涣空洞地盯着一角。肩膀无力地垂塌在两边，左臂垂直着，手里抓住的淋浴喷头还在喷水，打湿了她的裤脚和浴室的地板。

薰医生脱下背包随意扔一边，接着踢掉脚下的拖鞋，慌慌张张地穿过更衣间。走到淋浴间她顿了顿，小心翼翼踏入已经汪洋一片的浴室地板。

她站在心医生面前，但对方好像没有察觉对方的存在，依旧像一尊雕像似的坐在那里，目光凝视着浴室的一面墙上。

薰医生这回看到了心医生的右手拿着一把刷子，浸泡在盛满水的浴缸里，融合了清洁剂的水表面上的泡沫已经稀疏。

她先关掉了花洒的水，接着伸出手轻轻抚在心医生的左肩。

“心？”

心医生眨了眨双眼，从晃神中苏醒过来。她缓缓将头抬起看向薰医生，眼睛不自觉地又眨了几下。

“心，怎么了？” 薰医生焦虑地问，抚在肩上的手轻轻捧住心医生的脸颊。

那双看着自己的深邃流露出一种难以言喻的悲伤神色，薰医生感觉她胸口郁结。

好久心医生没有回话，定定地看着薰医生数秒后，她眨了几下逐渐泛热地双眼，接着别过头去。

薰医生的手脱离了心医生的脸，半悬在空中。

“你回来啦？” 心医生用左手手背快速拭掉眼角的泪水，转回头再次与薰医生对视。

“你这是在做什么？” 薰医生挪开目光往脚下的地板和浴缸各自望了一眼，再从新看着心医生。

心医生眼里一闪，仿佛想起了什么。“啊，本来想趁你回来前把浴室刷一遍的。” 她笑容僵硬地对薰医生说。

薰医生更加不解了。今天并不是平时洗浴室的日子啊。况且，昨天薰医生才洗过了...

好似知道自己的解释有些不合理，在薰医生开口问前心医生急忙站了起来，扯着嘴角说：“只要冲洗一下就好，你先出去等等吧。”

在心医生要去打开喷头的水时，薰医生按住了她的手。“我来吧。” 她温和地说，拿过心医生手里的花洒喷头和刷子。

心医生呆呆地坐被移到了更衣间里的凳子上，一时间不知该做什么。

“唔？心怎么坐在这里？” 薰医生卷子袖子，开始用水冲掉地板上的肥皂。“心吃了晚饭吗？我发短信说了不用等我的。”

刚刚回家的路上心医生根本没去超市买材料，回到家时也压根都没想到晚饭的事，随手抓起刷子和清洁剂就直接走往浴室开始刷了起来。

薰医生拔掉浴缸的排水孔的塞子时转过头看着沉默不语的心医生。

“诶？心还没吃吗？”

“抱歉，我忘了。我现在就去弄。”

“不用不用，等下我给你弄。” 薰医生说着，心医生重新坐了下来。薰医生开始冲洗浴缸。

“会议结束后，由于太饿所以和结城医生在办公室随便吃了碗拉面。” 她回过头望了一眼心医生，轻笑说：“要是知道你因为做家务而忘了吃饭的话，我肯定会去买点宵夜回来的。” 轻松的语气里渗着担忧和焦虑。

“抱歉...” 心医生小声地重复道。

“我才是抱歉。这么突然加班。” 将浴缸冲干净后，薰医生将喷头挂好。

她走出浴室，在盥洗盆洗手然后擦干，随后走到心医生面前曲膝跪下。

“呐，心想吃什么？冰箱里好像还剩一些凉拌卷心菜。” 她微笑着问：“今天天气那么闷热，心应该没什么胃口吧？就吃挂面好吗？”

“我不饿” 心医生低垂着头，小声地说。她声音嘶哑，几欲落泪。

薰医生保持跪着的姿势，把手放在心医生的膝盖上，大拇指轻轻摩挲着。她瞥了一眼心医生湿答答的裤脚，浅橘色的衬衫因为汗水而黏贴着身上。

“这样啊，那心先冲澡吧。刚才流了汗应该很热吧？。” 她伸手将散在心医生脸前的头发别到耳后，后者的肩抽动了一下。

她将她的脸捧在手心，两人四目交接。

薰医生温柔地笑了笑，拇指轻轻抚摸着心医生的脸颊，说：“心今晚看起来好像有心事？”

心医生不语，抿紧的双唇开始微微颤抖，眼眶和鼻尖泛着红。

两人相识这么久以来，薰医生清楚心医生鲜少向人展现脆弱的一面。

自从遇上薰医生后，时刻都在保持理智坚强的她像是迷失在大海的一艘航船，终于找到避风港。在薰医生面前她能够在真的支撑不住时，毫无防备地卸下坚固的盔甲，从对方那里索取温柔的安慰与安全感。

就像今晚，她浑身散发着焦虑不安，急切需要安全感的气息，薰医生都感应到了。

薰医生松开对方的脸，轻轻将心医生揽入怀中。心医生的额头抵在了薰医生肩膀，双手紧紧环住薰医生的背，整个人像是要融入对方的身体里。

薰医生的左手越过了肩轻托着心医生的后脑，感受到怀里的人身体一阵一阵地抽搐，开始小声啜泣了起来。

她的另一只手在心医生后背轻轻抚摩着，在耳边低声柔和地：“没事的。我在这。”

须臾，她在她的太阳穴附近亲了一下，准备站起身时边说：“心先洗吧，我去给你弄挂面，就算不饿还是得吃一点啊。嗯？”

在背后的手紧紧缠住不放，反而加大了力度将薰医生固定住，不让她站起来。

“那就再抱一会儿吧。” 薰医生在心医生的额头亲了一下，环住对方的手臂收紧了一些。

她们这样安静地相拥着，回荡在浴室里小声的哭泣渐渐消失，只剩下两人平稳的呼吸声。

感觉心医生的手松动了一些，薰医生也慢慢放开了自己的手，稍稍往后退了一些，只看见心医生低垂的头。

“怎样？有没有感觉好一点？” 薰医生轻轻托起心医生的脸，湿润的双眼定定地看着自己。她继续：“心想先去吃了才洗呢还是？”

那双眼睛开始闪躲薰医生的目光，一只手轻轻抓起了薰医生湿透的一角，喃喃低语道：“薰的衣服也是被弄湿了。裤子也是。”

“是呢。” 薰医生低头看了一眼身上被水溅到的地方，轻笑一声：“反正等会儿就要洗澡。唔？”

被心医生手指玩弄着衬衣下摆，不知什么时候最底下的纽扣被解开了，有点冰凉的指腹轻轻划过那里的有些发烫的肌肤。

她再次缓缓地靠上了薰医生，她细声道：“呐...” 呼出的热气喷在耳际，“可不可以，现在就抱我？”

“诶？” 薰医生小声惊呼，想往后退看着心医生的脸，但身体又一次被紧紧抱住。

温热的唇瓣在耳垂下方的肌肤轻啄了一下。“お願い...”

忽然感觉颈间湿湿的，薰医生双手抓住心医生的肩往后推了一下，长发遮住了对方再次哭泣的脸庞。

“抱歉。” 心医生往后一退，抖掉了薰医生放在肩膀上的手。她慌忙地用手背拭擦掉眼泪，将挡住视线的前发拨开，对薰医生露出笑颜。“今晚轮到我不对劲了。抱歉。” 薰医生满脸困惑地看着心医生继续说着：“薰应该很累了吧？我还提出这么无理的要求。”

“心...”

“我没事。”

薰医生伸出手去握住心医生的，没有被甩开，她暗自松了口气，接着开口说：“看起来不像没事。”

只见心医生抿紧了双唇，下巴微微抖瑟着。薰医生一只手轻轻拂去心医生脸上滑下的一滴泪珠，说：“不想说出来也没关系哦，但千万不要说自己没事，好吗？”

心医生抬起浸满泪水的双眼，对上薰医生诚挚的双眸。

“我什么都愿意为你做。” 薰医生拿起心医生的双手，深深地吻了上去。她倾身，额头贴在一起时她们都合上了眼，

唇间仅剩微米的距离。薰医生柔声低语：“告诉我，现在你想要什么？”

话音刚落，嘴唇马上被一双唇瓣给覆住，薰医生温柔地回应着心医生有些急切的深吻，咸咸的味道在舌尖泛开。

唇齿纠缠的间隙，心医生凌乱的喘息伴着一点哭腔的低吟：“抱我。就现在。求你了...”

薰医生颤抖着深吸一口气，双手捧住对方的脸再次吻了上去。

她俩站了起来，为对方褪去身上的衣物。在更衣间纠缠了一会儿，不知是谁主导，两人挪到了浴室间里。

薰医生将心医生压在冰凉的一面墙上，唇、舌、指温柔地爱抚她身上的每一寸。

在浴室间的一次短暂高潮后，两人匆匆淋浴将汗水洗掉后，随意擦干了身子，不顾头顶的湿发一路从更衣间吻到卧室。

心医生一倒在床上，薰医生很快就俯了上去，被后者胡乱地一把扯住焦急地吻了上去。

环住后背的手臂将薰医生箍得紧紧得，像要是手稍微一松薰医生马上就会消失掉似的。

结束这绵长的吻，薰医生伸手揩一揩心医生眼角的泪水，然后在那里吻了一下：“我爱你。” 她低语，接着吻了吻另一只眼睛：“我爱你。” 鼻尖、前额、脸颊、下巴，每处落下一吻伴着一句温柔的 “我爱你。”

心医生的低泣在两人持续的缠绵中没有停止，被薰医生拂过的每一寸肌肤燃起的火苗在呐喊着“抱我，求你了。”

薰医生轻柔地执行每个动作，指腹与唇的爱抚多了几分爱怜，想把困扰着心医生的阴影全部赶走。

就像当晚，她对薰医生自己做的那样。

手顺着身体往下往腿心去，手掌抚弄湿润的那里，心医生身体开始难以自制地去迎合薰医生手的动作。

手指进入体内有规律地抽动，心医生手也不自觉地去抓紧薰医生的后背以及还湿漉漉的短发。

“薰... 薰... 薰—” 心医生喃喃地喊着她的名字，喘息的热气扑在耳际让薰医生一阵颤栗，另一只手拥紧了身下的心医生，将自己的身体更贴近了她，与她一起律动。

薰医生抚在心医生的颈窝，感受着手指被内壁紧紧裹住，将身下人送上高潮时的颤抖，还能听见心口那里剧烈的跳动声。

待心医生平复下来后，薰医生才抬起头。她伸手拨开心医生脸上的一缕乱发，深深地吻上那发出微微发颤叹气声的唇。

将身上的粘腻擦干净后，两人在黑暗中依偎着，谁都还没要去睡的意思。

睡意渐渐袭来，眼皮正要合上的时候，薰医生听到很轻的一声：“对不起。”

她硬睁开着眼，稍微松开环住对方的手把身子往后挪了一点，借着窗外的微光凝视心医生的侧颜。

“刚刚我好像太任性了。” 心医生转过脸迎视对方。“对不—”

“呐，我们和对方说道歉的次数是不是有点太多了？”薰医生轻松的语气带着些许笑意，打断了心医生，后者嘴巴微微张开，疑惑地看着她。

“或许我们应该换另一个方式——说谢谢。” 薰医生微笑着说：“谢谢你，在不想说出烦恼的情形下也让我安慰你。”

心医生瞪圆的双眼又开始积起泪水，在微光下闪烁，勾起笑容的嘴角微微颤着。

薰医生笑了笑，重新将心医生揽入怀里。心医生找好舒服的姿势，靠进薰医生的颈间。

一阵沉默，薰医生以为心医生已经睡着时，感觉到怀里人稍微挪动的瞬间鼻尖轻轻蹭过下颚。

“刚才，下班的时候...” 心医生开口轻声说道。

薰医生低哼一声，等对方继续。

“理纱さん约了我去吃饭。”

听心医生这么一说，她不自觉地紧绷了身子。心医生感受到了她的僵直，拥住她的手开始轻柔摩挲着。

“她是不是和你说了什么？” 依据今晚心医生不对劲的样子，薰医生看出一点眉目。

“随便聊了几句。” 心医生梦呓般的回答，似乎不太想把当时的情况给说出来。

薰医生焦急地想知道，但不想强迫心医生。她默默地等着。

静默片刻，心医生原本抚摩着薰医生的手指停止了动作，细声低语道：“她觉得我和你在一起是在利用你的感情。”

“什么？” 如果不是被心医生搂住，薰医生差点就要从床上跳起来。

“也是正常的想法吧，毕竟我俩相遇的情形实在复杂。” 心医生苦笑着说：“普通人都可能会怀疑我只是因为寂寞所以—”

她忽地止住，没有继续说下去。她咽了咽口水，眼睛好像又开始发热。她不敢去看薰医生现在的表情，深怕对方也是像理纱所说的那样看自己。

“理纱真是...” 耳边传来薰医生愤愤不平的低吼。心医生仰起头近距离看向她，生气的样子和当日重遇理纱时一模一样。

“她也只是关心你。” 心医生赶紧安慰扑火。“况且我也说了一些过分的话反击她。” 后面的那句话，她的声音因为内疚而逐渐减弱，直到细不可闻。

“她没有资格。” 薰医生冷冷地回话。“十五年，太迟了。”

心医生不语。

“我只在乎真正陪在我身边的人。” 薰医生的语气逐渐回暖。她偏过头与心医生对视的目光流露着对心医生专属的热切与爱意。

泪水划过脸颊，嘴角却扬着好看的弧度，心医生对她轻柔地说：“谢谢你，薰。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉自己好像成了大家所说的老色批写手哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！已经连续四章的车了！！！三个月前还说不会写肉的（自打脸好疼 
> 
> 写恩田心VS远野理纱情节时本来只是让理纱作为攻击的一方，但仔细一想，心33的冷暴力+戳人弱点也不是徒有虚名的，怎么可能只会呆呆地坐着让对方攻击自己而不防卫反攻回去，对吧？所以让心33也毒舌了一下（坏笑
> 
> 下半段的心薰，好些有点偏离了人设... 在写这段的时候我一直在走神，我也不是到是为何... 希望不会太影响阅读 ORZ
> 
> 这段的心薰大概算是和第一章镜像吧，恩梶→梶恩（笑
> 
> 展露着自己的不安全感，需要人哄哄的心33也是好可爱好好磕啊~虽然薰薰在剧里下半段成了奶薰， 偶尔也要让薰薰耍帅一下嘛~
> 
> 希望这样的互换不会太违和啦 ><
> 
> 剩下最后一章了！还没写hhhhhhhh 希望可以顺利完结（合十）
> 
> 惯列有错别字请无视 <3 
> 
> 欢迎小伙伴来一起讨论剧情~


	5. Chapter 5

心医生和理纱的“对峙”事件后，很意外的，薰医生从理纱那里没听见半点风声。

原本已经做好心理准备接受理纱像之前那样一系列的恼人联络，那她就不用主动去约对方出来把事情说清楚了。

她们之间的事本该无需拖沓这么久，是时候该做个了断。

基于理纱一直没有主动联系，加上最近手术实在太多，搞得薰医生没时间去解决这事。而今天的手术又超出了预期时间，薰医生步出手术时已经午夜，手术持续了十二个小时。

她的身躯疲惫不堪，但手术后的她仍精神亢奋，肾上激素喷涌而出，血流在她的耳边震荡。收拾东西准备回家前，她查了一下手机。有一条心医生的短信，说结城医生已经通知她今天薰医生手术时间可能会延长。

薰医生抑制着想打电话给心医生冲动，毕竟这么晚了她应该睡下了。可她现在好想马上听听心医生的声音。

归心似箭的她收起了手机匆匆走出办公室，站医院外的寂静的街道，午夜时分根本不见计程车的踪影。薰医生有点后悔为何今早不开车来上班。

此时一辆跑车忽然停在她面前，她吓了一跳，本能地往后退了一步。

一辆开蓬式跑车，薰医生一眼就看见了坐在驾驶座上的远野理纱。

“下班了？” 理纱悠悠地问：“这时间点很难拦到计程车的，我送你回去吧。”

薰医生望了她一眼，再看看手表。时间的确很晚了。她站在原地斟酌了数秒后，下定决心似的叹了口气。

她走向前将手放在门把上，与理纱对视：“正好，我也有事想和你说。”

理纱挑了挑右眉，若有所思地盯着薰医生。薰医生没有回避她的目光，直直地迎视着。

片刻后，理纱对她点点头，说道：“上车吧。”

夏天的晚风有些凉意，坐在快速行驶的开篷跑车吹来的冷风让薰医生打了一阵啰嗦，将外套裹紧了些。

不久，理纱将车子停在了一休闲沙滩前的停车场。薰医生和心医生常带着涟来的沙滩，偶尔两人也会单独来这里散步。

俩人保持沉默，目光放在前方漆黑一片的沙滩，海浪声和微风吹过的声音此起彼落。

理纱打破了在她们之间酝酿的寂静。“加班了？手术加时？”

理纱闲谈了起来，薰医生有点不适应，但还是回答道：

“嗯，手术有点复杂，没想到会超出预时。但还是很顺利结束了。”

理纱点点头，转了过来面向薰医生。“我看你现在肯定亢奋得睡不着。” 熟悉的戏谑语气冒了出来。

薰医生沉下了脸不正视对方，她不想承认理纱依然对自己了如指掌。

理纱发出一声轻笑，又将身子面向前方。她从手袋里掏出一盒烟，抽了一支叼在嘴边。

薰医生忍不住侧过头去看。理纱手里打火机的火光照亮了她的颚骨和下巴利落的线条，火光在她精致的脸庞闪烁数秒，烟点着后她唇边吐出了阵阵云雾。

薰医生看着对方的侧颜看得出神，此刻理纱的面容对薰医生还有相当的影响力，她的视线简直离不开她。每一个轮廓、线条、血管，皆如往昔般美好熟悉，长期压抑的情感又开始起伏，她被回忆狠狠地折磨着。

理纱仰起头吐了一口云雾，将烟夹在两指，她转头掠住薰医生的目光。偷看被抓包的薰医生泛红了脸，别扭地挪开了视线。

理纱的嘴角微微勾起，眼里闪现的狡黠，是往日薰医生觉得理纱其中迷人的一点。

“你还是老样子啊。” 理纱的眼光持续盯着她看。“还是需要做了才能睡吗？”

薰医生猛地转头瞪着对方，然而理纱只是继续坏笑着。

自研修时期起，完成手术后所产生如兴奋剂般的亢奋让薰医生饱受失眠的痛苦，尤其是持续到半夜的手术。明明长时间的手术后身体非常劳累，但大脑却异常活跃，让她往往不能倒头就睡。

刚开始时她靠着安眠药入睡。在没有24小时健身房的年代，她有时会在家做一些运动将让身体完全透支累垮，好让自己能够倒头就睡。

直到和理纱交往时期，她发现了新的入眠方式。

某日，薰医生没完没了地做了一台接着一台的手术，到下班时间已超过午夜。她焦急地赶回家，希望能快点见到傍晚时分已经抵达横滨来看她的理纱。

回到家时，理纱还未睡下，让薰医生感到意外。

“还没见到你的脸我怎么舍得睡。” 理纱将她一把勾过来时，低哑的嗓音穿过她的耳朵，她不禁颤栗。

她们疯狂地做爱一整晚，床单一次又一次湿透弄乱。她们毫无保留地给予和索取彼此的全部，直到双方体力透支。

那晚薰医生睡得特别安稳，第二天精神满满地去上班。

那次之后，和理纱做爱便是她对付手术后亢奋失眠最好的安眠药。

和心医生交往后，薰医生并没有持续这个“习惯”。虽然偶尔手术加班深夜回到家，看心医生还未入睡并且一脸期待的话，薰医生当然毫不犹豫去迎合对方主动的索爱。但很多时候她下班回家，梳洗后上床钻入熟睡心医生的怀抱里，闻着对方衣服上的柔软剂和身上散发独有的淡淡香气就能沉沉入睡。

有别于曾经交往过的男人，被他们粗大的双臂抱住入睡只会产生窒息感，所以很多时候她宁愿各睡床的一边；但被心医生双手环抱住，两人的身躯如拼图一样贴合在一起，让她很快安心地入睡。

被往事搅动而翻腾的心情得到了平复，薰医生低头轻笑一声，然后抬起眼看向理纱，温和地说道。：“已经不需要了。”

附近的路灯将理纱黑溜溜的眼睛照得闪闪的，正持续凝视着薰医生。熟悉又陌生的温柔眼神带着一丝难过，仿佛又要将她卷入一场回忆的漩涡。薰医生别过头看向前方，但她仍感觉到理纱还在往她这里看。

两人之间又是一阵缄默。

理纱将头低低垂下，叹一口气。她抬起头直起身，重新靠坐回椅背上，薰医生看出她重新戴上了那面高冷的面具。

理纱抖了抖烟灰，接着放到嘴边吸了一口，缓缓吐出一串云雾，拿着烟的手懒懒地吊在车门外。“刚才你说有事要和我说。是什么事？” 她偏着头看向薰医生。

“你知道我想说的是什么。” 薰医生用冰冷地语气说道。

“啊，恩田心医生，是吧？” 理纱继续一副无所谓的样子。

“你越界了。” 见理纱如此反应，薰医生更恼了。“你和她说的那些话太过分了！”

理纱猛吸最后一口烟，将烟头摁灭后扔进放在车里的小型垃圾桶。她转过身来面向薰医生，目光灼灼地看着对方。

“我只是在替你把关。” 理纱说：“谁知道她会不会像须藤那样利用——”

“够了！” 薰医生低吼一声打断她。

理纱一脸错愕，但很快恢复了理智的神色。“我只是关心你。”

薰医生不禁冷笑。“你我都清楚，你从来都只是关心你自己。”

“不是的！” 理纱微颤的声音急切反驳，她开始有些慌了。

“那你告诉我。” 薰医生直勾勾地瞪着对方。“当年你决心离开，这么多年都不和我联系。为何选择现在回来？”

“如果当时我执意让你等我，这是对我俩都不公平，毕竟我们的事业才刚起步。” 理纱重复着当年和薰医生分手是说过的话，这只让薰医生更加恼火。

“你有没有想过我愿意等？” 她反问道，感觉眼眶开始发热。“不，你根本没有给我选择的机会就擅自做了决定。”

“我这么做只是为了我们好—”

“别再用说教的语气和我说话。” 她再次打断理纱。“刚开始是因为事业，那事业稳定之后呢？如果你还在乎我的话，为何不联系？”

“你也没有主动联系过我啊！”

“我不是离开的那个人。” 泪水模糊了她的视线。她用手快速抹掉眼泪，咽了咽口水继续说道：“要不是碰巧知道我得了绝症，你大概这辈子都不打算找我了，对吧？”

一阵沉默，理纱才说道：“对不起。” 她深深吸了一口气，这回几乎耳语般地：“我没想过你会...” 她垂下头，突然陷入沉默，像是唱针从唱片上被人提起。

薰医生接了她的话：“你没想过有一天我会消失的可能。”

理纱点了点头，接着缓缓抬起了脸，嘴角扬起微笑的弧度。“我一直以为自己有个归宿，所以才任性地走向更远的地方。”她别过头，望向前方的沙滩。“分手后我不知道你是不是愿意跟我联络，不知道你是不是有人别人。就这样一年又一年过去，我还是没有勇气去联络你，直到最近... ”

薰医生的嘴微微张开，怔忡地看着理纱。有那么一会儿，她看到对方的眼角闪着泪光。

“我回来是想碰碰运气。不过看来一切都太迟了，对吧？” 理纱很快地转头看了她一眼，嘴角仍是焦虑的微笑。“还记得当年我们很喜欢的那部电影《诺丁山》吗？Julia Roberts主演的那部？”

薰医生点头，当年她们只要待在一起就会拿出来看，看了好几遍。

理纱继续说：“我们现在是不是很像Anna在William面前表白后被拒绝那段？” 她仰起头自嘲地笑了笑。与薰医生再次四目相对时，薰医生清楚看见了她眼里浸满的泪水。但她依旧微笑着：“很可惜现实不是电影。而我们就只能停在这一幕，到不了最后的完美结局。”

薰医生只是安静地看着她，如果换做是十五年前的梶山薰，她肯定会毫不犹豫地重新接受理纱。过去理纱强烈吸引薰医生的力量已经改变，而且她身边也有了一直以来陪着她度过重重难关，也准备一起度过余生的那个人。

理纱身子往前倾去抽了一张纸巾，她擦了擦眼睛和鼻子，然后对薰医生说：“恩田医生看起来是个很好的人，我对她说了无理的话，我很抱歉。”

接着数分钟的沉寂，薰医生不自觉地轻笑了一声，理纱疑惑地看向她。

“我只是想起之前，你也干过类似的事。”

“类似的事？”

“当年你不是偶然知道了一位和我交往过的同级吗？” 薰医生揶揄道：“你竟然跑去当面和人家说了好多暗讽的话。”

“诶？有这事吗？我怎么不记得。” 理纱结结巴巴地说着，脸颊也渐渐泛红了起来。

两人对视一阵，忍不住一起笑出声。

心情平复后，薰医生看向理纱，脸上挂着严肃的神情。

“你和恩田医生...” 理纱迟疑了一下。“真的没问题？”

理纱在薰医生想张开回话时，拿起手打住了她。“我不是在怀疑，我只是想确定。你可能不相信，但我还是关心你的。”

薰医生定睛看着她数秒，接着往后靠回椅背上。“我和她没有浪漫的相遇，相反的我们的初遇可说是命运残酷的捉弄”她不紧不慢的语调，娓娓道来：“虽然一开始接近她是带着目的，我想以我的方式来赎罪。但后来我们之间所产生的感情，没有半分作假。”

她停顿了一会儿，转过头与理纱对视。她微笑着说：“心医生说过是我拯救了她，但其实是她救赎了我。她是我的光和希望。”

理纱沉默地注视着薰医生，原本严肃的表情开始柔软了起来。“你们有着彼此，真好。”

薰医生还以她真挚的笑容。“你也会早日遇到你那个重要的人的。”

“但愿如此。” 理纱轻笑，视线依旧放在薰医生身上。薰医生伸出手来，轻轻握住理纱的手。

两人相互注视，理纱微微倾身，在薰医生的嘴角落下温柔的一吻。

这次薰医生的心跳没有加速，身体也没有不自然的僵直。

这只是朋友间礼貌性的一吻。

“往后请继续幸福下去。”

“谢谢。你也一样。”

她俩现在总算理清了她们之间发生的事，理纱在感情上纠结于双方的公平让她自己失去了薰医生这个重要的人。

理纱对薰医生最后的坦诚让薰医生当年的已愈合的伤口不再隐隐作痛，现在彼此都完全自由了。

-

薰医生回到家，发现厅房门口低缝隙透着灯光。她轻手轻脚地打开门，一眼看见心医生躺在沙发和茶几间那一块地方，好像是睡着了。

薰医生挂好外套和包包再走到沙发区，茶几上放着心医生的笔记本电脑已是待机状态、一叠便利贴和几支圆珠笔；

沙发上放着一堆打印出来的资料以及好几本摊开的医疗书籍。

心医生是通宵工作了吗？薰医生跪在心医生旁边，凝视着她的睡颜。

“好可爱。” 薰医生喃喃说着，情不自禁地俯身亲了一下心医生的脸颊。后者只是皱了皱鼻子，没有被吵醒的迹象。

这回她在心医生的唇轻轻吻了一吻。

“唔？薰？” 心医生含糊应了一声，依旧闭着眼睛。

“这样睡地板明天全身上下会酸痛哦。” 说着薰医生盘腿坐了下来，腿刚好放在心医生头顶附近。

心医生将身子往上一挪，小脑袋自然地抬起然后重重地枕在薰医生的腿上。

薰医生的手指轻轻抚弄着心医生额前的发丝，后者舒服地闷哼了一声。

她再次俯身亲吻心医生光洁的额头。“回房睡吧？” 她低语，鼻尖轻轻碰了一下心医生的。

“嗯。” 躺在地上的那人只是懒懒地应了一声，没有要起身的意思。

正当薰医生要直起身时，心医生的一只手勾住了薰医生的后颈让她更向前倾了一些，接着心医生仰起头顺势吻上了薰医生的唇。

“... 唔！”

突如其来的一吻让薰医生愣了一秒，在后颈的手又是轻轻一发力将她固定着，温热的双唇更肆无忌惮地开始勾勒薰医生的唇形。

心医生的双手陷进薰医生的短发将她更往下摁，舌头趁着对方的嘴一张开便滑了进去。

薰医生的手轻轻捧着心医生抬起的下巴，本能地应着这开始有些狂乱的深吻，像是要将她吞噬下去。

耳畔的心跳声凌乱不堪，呼吸也开始絮乱。“心，等等。” 吻的间隙薰医生说，但心医生并没有放慢速度的迹象，继续蛮横地吮吻着薰医生已略红肿的唇瓣。

被吻得快喘不过气，薰医生轻轻捏了一下心医生的下巴示意对方停下。心医生用力地加深这最后一吻，才撤回了她的唇舌。

薰医生小喘的气息扑在心医生的脸上，放在薰医生后颈的双手放开了一只，另一只手不由自主地开始抚弄那里的碎发。

调整好呼吸后薰医生低下头，看着心医生上下颠倒的脸，一抹得逞的笑意在那里泛开来。

“心这是在勾引我。” 薰医生眯起眼，故作严肃地说。

心医生咯咯地笑了一声，抬起上半身轻轻啄了一下薰医生的嘴，头又倒回在薰医生的腿上。

“手术时间这么长，薰应该很累了吧？” 心医生说着，细长的手轻轻握住了薰医生搁在她胸前的手。

“唔~ 是有点。” 薰医生故意拖长着尾音回答道，脸又慢慢开始凑近心医生的。

“心工作到这么晚，难道就不累吗？” 薰医生沉沉的嗓音带着笑意，低语时嘴唇的张合微微蹭过心医生的额头，

听觉与触感的双重刺激贯穿她的脑门，一阵酥麻感漫过全身。

心医生抿紧双唇摇头，发出一小声的闷哼。

薰医生的唇从心医生的额头往下移，沿着鼻梁轻轻划过，悬浮在心医生微微张开的嘴唇上方。

心医生的目光近距离追随着薰医生缓慢移动的脸，当对方停下时便撞上了那对瞳孔放大的深邃。心医生的颈部因为咽口水而细微涌动的喉头，薰医生勾了勾嘴角。

“这样啊~ 躺地板对腰不好。回房吧。” 说着薰医生覆上心医生的唇，一阵撩拨的深吻让心医生平稳的呼吸凌乱了起来。

薰医生松开她的唇，抬起脸看着身下的心医生面泛着红潮，努力平息急促的呼吸。

她灼热的凝视和勾起的嘴角，像是盯上了猎物的掠食者，低沉的声音燃烧着情欲。

“是心勾引我在先哦，要做好觉悟哦~”

-

心医生坐在她横滨港医院的办公桌前，盯着电脑屏幕上调出来的资料，然而她的思绪却飘向了别处。

绝佳的性生活让她飘飘然了好几天，近来几乎每日心情大好。不过这几天确实做得有点过了。她揉了揉有些酸软的腰部。虽然这样想着，但嘴角抑制不住地往上扬起。

坐在对面的夏树医生和光野医生一脸困惑。

光野医生将椅子凑近了夏树医生，小声地问：“恩心医生今天是怎么了？”

夏树医生蹙着眉继续观察对着电脑屏幕微笑不止的心医生。“不知道，感觉像是在热恋期。”

“热恋期？恩心医生和梶山医生不都交往好几年了吗？”

“人家这是恋爱保鲜做得好啊。” 说着夏树医生转身继续手头上的工作。

“恋爱保鲜...” 光野医生喃喃自语，看着现在转换为对着手机傻笑的心医生，小声地叹了一句：“真好啊...”

这时心医生突然站起身，手里还拿着手机。“我先去用午餐了。”

两位肿瘤科医生还未反应过来，心医生已经以非一般的速度走出了办公室。

光野医生呆呆地望着门口，发出疑惑的一声：“啊？”

夏树医生则是一脸看穿一切的表情。“八成是和梶山医生午餐约会去了吧。”

-

薰医生坐在办公室的沙发看资料，忍不住掩着嘴打了个哈欠。昨晚又熬夜了，但不是因为工作原因。

这几天和心医生的激烈运动搞得有点睡眠不足。但两人想趁着涟还未从公公京太郎那儿回来，充分地利用这几天的时间。

或许过于充分了一点... 薰医生调整了一下坐姿，将原本交叠在上的左腿换成右腿。

“今晚和心医生要吃些什么呢？” 刚和心医生一起用过午餐不久，薰医生已经在开始期待下班回家了。

她打住这个念头，暗自轻笑了起来：“得好好工作啊梶山薰。”

薰医生继续翻阅着手上的资料，另一只手正要伸出去拿放在茶几上的咖啡时，口袋里的呼叫机忽然响起，薰医生抽回手去拿呼叫机接听。

这时候结城医生和山崎医生走了进来，见梶山医生正匆匆忙忙地起身将资料放到自己的办公桌，经过两位年轻外科医时只落下一句“紧急手术”就跑出了办公室。

“梶山医生这几天真是干劲十足呢。” 山崎医生说道。

结城医生只是默默地点了点头，对于师父的工作态度认真他是从不质疑的。

山崎医生一屁股坐在自己办公座位上，他在包里翻找着什么后，将椅子一转面向坐在沙发上的结城医生。

结城医生啜了一口咖啡，看了一眼山崎手上拿着的东西。

“八卦杂志？” 平常只观察不多言结城医生不小心说漏了嘴。话一出口他就后悔了。因为这引来了山崎医生的注意。

“诶？你也看吗？” 山崎医生发亮的眼睛看着结城医生。

“不看。” 结城医生虽然这样回话，但依旧盯着杂志封面看。

他眯起眼睛仔细看了看封面的文字和模糊的偷拍照，接着倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？怎么了？” 见结城医生的反应，山崎医生自个儿看了看封面，再看回结城医生。“诶，你也知道远野理纱吗？”

如果不是两个月前本尊亲临这所医院的话，结城医生肯定是不知道的。

封面上不止是远野理纱，还有一位脸部被打码了的神秘人士。这才是让结城医生平时木然的脸有了吃惊表情的原因。

办公室的门“唰！”的一下被打开，两人又是吓了一跳。

“忘了拿文件。” 薰医生走进办公室时赔笑地说着。

当她的目光瞄到山崎医生手上的杂志时，脸上的笑容僵住了。

-

今天心医生又得独自下班了。因为薰医生下午的紧急手术还未结束。

这回薰医生是亲自打电话通知心医生的，让心医生先下班不必等她了。

只是在电话里，心医生听着对方说话的语气有些怪怪的。

“大概会晚一些下班，但能赶回来吃饭的。” 薰医生在电话里说道。

简单地道别后薰医生便匆匆挂了电话。这更加重了心医生心中的疑惑。

走在平时下班会经过的路上，心医生回想着刚刚与薰医生的通话。

不过，大概是因为要赶着回去继续手术，所以薰医生说话才会听起来那么焦急吧。

心医生这样想着，然后拐进了她们一家常光顾的超市。

经过摆放杂志的架子时心医生放慢了脚步。她双眼不自觉瞪圆地看着摆在最上方一字排开的杂志上醒目的标题：

「独家：国际影星远野理纱海边夜会神秘人」

-

坐上驾驶座后，薰医生用力地将提包甩在副驾座上，一本杂志从没拉好的口子掉了出来。

“真是！” 她不耐烦地暗骂一声，一手胡乱地把杂志塞回提包里。

她合上眼作深呼吸平复情绪，冷静下来后从提包里拿出手机。电话拨通不久便接通，薰医生未开口就被理纱抢话，劈头就一句：“正好，我刚想打给你。”

“杂志到底是怎么回事？！” 薰医生焦虑地问。

“对不起。” 理纱歉意地说：“我也没想到当晚会有狗仔记者跟拍。”

薰医生握住方向盘的一只手关节发白，感觉全身神经紧绷，脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。

“薰，深呼吸。” 贴住耳边的手机传来理纱镇定的声音，薰医生才惊觉自己正小声喘息着。

她照理纱的意思，作了几次深呼吸。

“好点了吗？” 理纱担忧地问：“放轻松，这事没你想的那么严重。”

薰医生松开抓紧方向盘的手，开始揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴。“这还不算严重？”

“只是一些八卦杂志的花边新闻。” 理纱淡定地解释，试图安抚对方：“相信我，这些杂志的东西人们是过目就忘，不会放在心上的。记者们也没查出你的身份，而且照片拍得那么糊，只有我的脸是清晰的，你的都被打码了。”

薰医生回想刚才在杂志上看到的内容，她和理纱被偷拍的几张照片经过调亮和锐化处理，照片出现颗粒状的噪点，勉强可以认出理纱的面孔。

至于薰医生，就算不被糊掉面孔也很难认出坐在理纱车里的究竟是男是女。利落的短发，一身黑的打扮，加上海边只有路灯暗淡的光线，薰医生被认成男的也不出奇。

这也是为何报导的内容在也在猜测薰医生的性别，偷拍的那位记者本身也用这么长的摄像头也看不清薰医生的长相。

然而几年前被记者跟踪调查过的薰医生并没有因此而定下心来。“你这样说可没让我放心。” 她烦躁地用手指顺了顺头发。

“这样，以防记者进一步去调查，我会请律师去摆平这件事。这样感觉好点了吗？”

一阵沉默后，薰医生闷闷地应声：“嗯。”

“没事的。” 理纱继续安慰道：“这些三流杂志的报导不必去在意。”

薰医生担心的不止是因为被拍到和理纱在一起。

被拍的照片里其中一张是理纱倾身去吻她嘴角的那一瞬间，但从狗仔拍摄的角度看起来就像是在接吻。

“但愿你家那位没看到这篇报导。” 理纱说：“等等，你俩看起来都不像看八卦杂志的人啊。你是怎么看到的？”

“碰巧撞见同事在看这本杂志。” 薰医生有些不满地说咕哝着，瞄了一眼在副驾座上的提包。提包里的那本杂志还是她从山崎医生那里抢来... 啊不，是借来的。明天她肯定会还回去。

“看，没什么好担心的。恩田医生不会发现的。” 理纱用轻松的口吻说着：“就算发现了，只要解释清楚就好啦。”

薰医生只希望理纱的后半句不会实现。

-

然而理纱的乌鸦嘴再次给薰医生添麻烦了。薰医生回到家踏入厅房的第一步，就感受到了气氛不对劲。

她紧闭着眼，在心里暗骂了理纱一下，深呼吸后睁开眼。

“我回来了。” 她小心翼翼地三两步走入了厅房，心医生正在厨房料理台前切着菜。

“嗯，欢迎回家。” 心医生头也不抬地回应，手里切菜的动作没有停下。

虽然感受到了心医生的不对劲，但薰医生还是暗暗希望对方没有发现杂志的事。

但正当薰医生走向挂架想将外套和提包挂好时，她看到了餐桌上放着一本杂志。

薰医生小小的希望就这样灭掉了。

“那个... 心。” 薰医生挂好了外套和提包后，拿起了餐桌上的杂志走到料理台前。

心医生仿佛没听见似地，将切好的青椒放一边后开始切番茄。

薰医生抿了抿下唇，绕过了如一堵屏障般横在她们之间的料理台，走到水槽前就停下了下来，不再走近心医生站着的地方。

“今晚简单地吃一些，好吗？” 心医生快速地朝薰医生笑了笑，伸手去拿了一颗洋葱后又低下头开始切。“能不能帮我拿一下柜子里意面，今晚吃那不勒意面。”

薰医生迟疑了一下，还是乖乖去将意面拿了出来放到料理台上。

“那个...” 薰医生顿了顿，深吸一口气，决定将这是一口气解释清楚。“理纱和我真的没什么，这些只是狗仔胡乱报导。” 她战战兢兢地叙说：“那天理纱和我只是将事情摊开说清楚而已，没有别的。我是说真的！还有那些照片，是角度问题。理纱只是吻了吻我的嘴角而已。我们没有— 诶？”

心医生手里的刀停止了切的动作，垂下的脸被头发挡着，薰医生看不清她的表情，但能看到心医生用手背拭擦了一下眼角。

“心，你别哭啊，我和理纱真的没—” 薰医生慌张地随意将杂志放一边，然后往心医生那儿走去，但又不敢太靠近触碰对方。

“我才没有哭。” 心医生吸了吸鼻子，接着说：“只是切洋葱刺激到眼睛流泪而已。” 她放下了刀，双手撑住料理台的边缘。

垂下的头忽然扬起，她眨了几下眼睛，才转头看向薰医生，后者像受惊的小鹿那样盯着自己看，心医生无奈地叹了口气。“请不要用那样害怕的眼神看我。我没有在生气。” 她停顿了一下，吁出一口气，对薰医生露出苦涩的笑容。 “好吧我是生气... 但只是在生自己的气。”

“心...” 薰医生缓缓再跨前了一步，脸上不再是畏怯的表情，而是心医生熟悉的温柔。

“看见你俩一起的照片，我就忍不住嫉妒。我不喜欢这样的自己，但又控制不住。” 说着她的眼眶渐渐溢出泪水。

“讨厌理纱曾经是薰最重要的人；讨厌薰的心中有和理纱重要的回忆；我会忍不住怀疑，比起我，薰其实更喜欢理纱。” 心医生轻轻地说，声音低得几乎听不见。

“等等，你这是在说什么？” 薰医生困惑不解地继续盯着心医生。

心医生没听见似的，看向前方的眼睛像是在对着空气呢喃：“如果不是我的话，薰医应该会和理纱复合的吧？”

她缓缓转过头，沮丧的脸出现一抹勉强的笑。“毕竟是在我之前，薰爱过的人啊。”

薰医生终于忍不住，从侧边紧紧抱住了心医生。

“心医生是笨蛋吗？” 薰医生略不满的语气说着。

“诶？”

心医生微微侧过身让彼此面对面，薰医生松开的双手轻轻搭在心医生的双肩上。

“好过分，怎么可以就这样轻易抹掉我们一路一起走过的这些年。” 薰医生撅着嘴。

心医生没看出对方是故作生气还是真的恼了，磕巴地急着解释。 “我-我不是这个意思。”

薰医生坚定的眼神凝视着对方。“和心一起的这些年，对我来说才是最重要的。” 她低下头深呼吸，再缓缓抬起来时，眼里噙着泪花，在灯光下一闪一闪的。“所以无论是现在或是将来，只要心不嫌弃的话，我想陪在身边的人一直都是你。”

薰医生的告白让心医生听得一愣一愣的，嘴巴张开又合起了几次，却一句话也吐不出来。

看见心医生呆呆的模样，薰医生“扑哧”地发出一声轻笑，随后表情却又内疚了起来。“我的过去让心感到不安，真的很抱— 唔？”

心医生用手指贴住了薰医生的嘴唇，不让她继续说下去。“不是说过不要一直说抱歉的吗？” 心医生说道：“但是... 这次该道歉的人应该是我。都这把年纪了还吃醋。” 她不好意思地朝薰医生笑了笑，拿开了贴在薰医生唇上的手。“还说了这些让薰担心的话。”

“不要为此道歉，我很高兴心愿意将自己的想法告诉我。谢谢你。” 薰医生两只手沿着肩部线条慢慢滑向脖颈，轻轻捧住心医生的双颊。

面对什么时候都对自己如此温柔的薰医生，心医生的眼睛又开始红了。

“你又要惹我哭了。” 她的脸微微鼓起，故作不满的语气却渗着撒娇，惹得薰医生嘴角上扬。

“抱歉，抱歉。” 这回薰医生开玩笑地说：“让我好好补偿你，好吗？”

“怎样补— 唔！”

纤细的手包裹住的脸被轻轻拉了过去，一双温热的唇瓣覆上了自己的，心医生不禁舒服地合上了眼。

温柔的深吻在薰医生转换角度后演变成缠绵的热吻，絮乱的呼吸交叠和唇舌触碰时暧昧的水声萦绕在耳畔。

直到放在料理台上心医生手机发出的震动声让她从这失控的吻里抽离。

“等等，薰—！” 虽然断开了吻，但薰医生并没有停下的打算，手绕上心医生的后颈开始舔吻着她的下颚。

被薰医生紧紧抱住，心医生艰难地伸出一只手去拿搁在料理台上的手机。她侧过头去看手机屏幕，努力无视薰医生舌尖烫过她脖颈剧烈跳动的脉搏处。

“涟发来的短信。” 她声音微颤着：“他说想在公公那里多待几天，因为公公答应要带他去参观电视摄影棚。”

“这样不就正好呢~” 薰医生的侧脸贴着心医生的，说话时呼出的热气喷在她的耳际，让她浑身不禁抖瑟起来。

“你真是— ...诶？！等等！薰！”

无视心医生的抗议，薰医生轻轻咬了一下心医生的耳垂，心医生还放在薰医生后背的另一只手不自觉地扯住了衬衫。

“晚—晚餐—” 薰医生频密地进攻让心医生感到晕眩，酥麻感正在身体里缓缓累积着。她匆匆将手机放回料理台上，空出来的手去攀住薰医生的后背。

“我现在正在吃啊。”

“你！”

心医生将让两人的身子稍微拉开一些，些许不满地瞪着正在憋笑的薰医生。

“好了，好了。” 薰医生亲了一下心医生的嘴，再踮起脚亲了亲她的额头。“我也来帮忙吧。”

薰医生边说边去拿意面。走到灶台前她转头面向心医生，脸上挂着看似无辜的笑容，但灼热的双目尽是藏不住的欲望。心医生忍不住咽了咽口水。

薰医生慵懒、充满磁性的声音钻进耳际，让心医生的口舌与身体开始燥热起来。

“反正今晚时间还早得很呢，可以慢慢来。你说是吗？”

**全文 完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到前女友梗也顺利完结了！（撒花）虽然比预计的一个月内写完迟了差不多一星期
> 
> （原本想写3万字，一章约5,6千字的，然而写着写着第一章就过一万了，最后一章也是一万字，全篇总数4万7千字（跪 
> 
> 写这篇文的过程比写失忆梗的时候要困难一些，因为间中发生一些事导致心情很低落，整整一星期一字也没写。
> 
> 但很谢谢小伙伴们的支持与鼓励，让我可以顺利写完。 
> 
> 关于第五章完结篇，其实写到P2一半那里就算是完结了，后半段的五千字存粹是要搞事情而已23333333 
> 
> 其实前女友梗大概就是一篇Porn With Plot，有故事情节的车hhhhhh 
> 
> 不过搞黄真的会搞上瘾，差不多每写一章都忍住想要让她们车一下
> 
> （或许是因为前四章都有车，所以最后一章写不出来了，对不起！ 
> 
> 谢谢 @exxs12 @Kendra_小K @E-MUSELLA @半缘烟雨 每章都给我留言，和我一起讨论剧情和分析人物性格
> 
> 真的非常感谢，因为卡文的时候我会翻回去看看大家讨论过的东西找灵感。
> 
> 谢谢 @小馬自稱懷緬我_ 之前发奈绪的早海SP，我借用了一下剧里的梗，嘿嘿 
> 
> 谢谢 @jingyibomb 每次的评论打气 
> 
> 还有谢谢每次都点赞以及所有依旧追文到现在的小伙伴们，谢谢你们不嫌弃我的文笔 
> 
> 好了，碎碎念结束。下篇见！


End file.
